First Love should just Die
by Rhaide AND Souichirou-chan
Summary: "Ne Sadist, Let's break up" "Fine by me." was how their relationship ended, and now 2 years have passed. Warning: Lime scenes at the beginning of the fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Rated T: for the Lime scene (if you want more limish scenes, just use your imagination =w=b)

* * *

"Mmmmf mmmm..."

It was dismissal and we're alone in that classroom, just him and me. I was leaning my back on the wall beneath the windows while he was in front of me.

"Mmmmm.."

Our tongues were wrestling against one another as if fighting for dominance, hungrily craving for more to taste each other. Desperation, lust and passion; these were the combination of emotions both of us were experiencing as the kiss was getting more and more passionate.

I just surrendered myself to the desires of his heated mouth.

"_Tastes like chuubert." _I thought.

We didn't care if we got caught there, or if the floor was dirty that time. We didn't care about our salivas that kept on trickling down our faces or even to the floor or the increasing perspiration coming from our frenzied bodies. I just tightened my grip into his neck and pulled him closer to my lips; desperately responding to him with an urgency of mine that fed his craving for me.

His shirt was fully opened and so was mine; exposing his chest and abs which were perfectly built while my bra was in full view to him. His hand was crawling into my tummy towards my chest underneath my undergarment. It just triggered more of my desires, longing and craving for more of his touches. His other hand was on my thigh almost reaching my butt, reaching out into the garter of my undies.

"_I need some air."_ I thought once again.

As though sensing my needs, he untangled his tongue from mine. Heavy gasps escaped our mouths asking for oxygen to come in, but our lustful gazes to one another remained with his eyes akin to a predator who wouldn't let go of his prey.

We were still in the same position though his hands stopped moving. He then wiped the saliva beside my mouth with his thumb and licked it in the most lustful way together with a smirk as though seducing me more.

With his hand resting on my cheek, his face began inching towards me once again.

"Ne Sadist."

He stopped hearing my voice, both of us locked in each other's gazes.

"Let's break up."

I didn't know what had gotten into me that time, maybe it was just on a whim, or maybe I was just teasing him. It was just a joke after all, and I was expecting him to just laugh and ignore it, then we would just continue with what we are doing.

But he...

"Fine by me."

...took it seriously.

Even by just looking at his face, I knew he really meant what he just said. He was even grinning at me like it was something trivial or something that doesn't even bother him.

He took off my hands from his neck, stood up and looked back from me then he started walking away as he started to fasten the buttons in his shirt.

He stopped when he reached the door, then stared back at me.

"Bye China."

He said while faintly waving his hand, then he closed the door. He just left this almost naked girl inside that classroom, and I could only watch his actions.

...and that was how my First Love ended.

* * *

2 years have passed...

"I'm late! I'm late!"

It was the first day of classes of her 3rd year in high school. The girl was sprinting hurriedly towards her classroom, hoping she would make it in time for class. With a slice of bread in her mouth, that served as her breakfast.

She didn't care about her surroundings or if she would end up tripping with the speed of her feet, even if she was already catching her breath, she continued running with just the thought of the direction towards her classroom.

She slowed just a bit and turned to a corner.

"I'm laaaat-"

And bumped into someone.

She slowly raised her head to examine the person in front of her, "Watch where you going, bastar-"

It was that magical moment where the boy and the girl had their fateful encounter that they never knew would change their entire being. Little by little, they meet into each other gazes. Both of them were getting sucked into their stares, as the guy was wrapping his hands around the girl's waist and the girl was slowly reaching out into his face.

Azure eyes completely locked into auburn ones; like they have their own world.

Thus the start of this dokidoki shoujo manga like love story-

"Hell. It's just the Sadist."

The girl, Kagura, suddenly spoke in a uninterested tone matched with her droopy eyes; disappointment evident in her face as she recognized the guy, Sougo Okita.

"Take your hands off me." She threatened him, in the calmest tone she can.

He pretended not to hear her, instead he tightened his grip on her, "You never got tired doing this every first day of classes, huh?"

"And you never got tired 'coincidentally' bump into me every single time. Just why the hell are you always ruining my 'fateful encounter', huh?!"

"As if you would really have that 'fateful encounter' like this, it only happens in Otome games. And besides, girls who believe in destiny and stuffs tend up to become single their whole lives."

She started wriggling from his grasp, "Oi. Just take your hands off me or I'll kick your b*lls. I'm serious. And excuse me, I have a boyfriend right now."

He immediately complied to her demand and placed his hands on his pockets, "But I bet you would break up soon."

He then looked back and started walking towards their classroom.

"Ah. I forgot, I had already broken up with him." She said casually.

There was no reply, just the sound of their footsteps echoing in the hallway. She just stared at his back, patiently waiting for his reply.

"Ohhh."

Was all he responded with that length of silence.

_He has always been like this. He wouldn't care, he never cared about it. Even when the first time I replaced him, he reacted like he wasn't affected at all._

_Even after that 'sudden' break-up, he still talked to me. It came back to normal, like how it used to be before we went out. He acted like nothing happened, like nothing had gone between the two of us before. _

_But I really wanted him to beg on his knees in front of me and repent for what he had done. I want him to be the one crawling back to me._

_Two weeks after we broke up, someone asked me out, and I immediately agreed, thinking this may be the best way for revenge._

_Then that Sadist saw me and my 'new' boy friend together._

"_Hah! Look Sadist! I've easily found a replacement for you!" I boastfully told him, holding the arm of that guy._

"_Hehhhh *slurp*...Good for you,China." He casually replied while stupidly gulping down that grape flavoured chuubert in his mouth._

_And he walked away just like that._

_We didn't last long, after a few days, I got bored with that guy and broke up with him. I didn't even know his name._

_But still, lots of guys would ask me out, coz I was cute and all, and I would just accept them all. I just wouldn't give up until that Sadist would surrender himself to me and beg for my mercy._

_Not that I still like/love him, I just don't want to lose from him_

_Months or maybe even years had passed, but things were still the same. Every time I would introduce a new guy to him, he had the same expression in his face, that uninterested face of him._

_It finally hit me, that no matter how many guys I've gone out with, he just wouldn't give a damn about it._

_Even though I am the girl he once __**LOVED**__._

_Makes me wonder if he really did take me seriously before, or was it just for his past time? Did he just play with my feelings? Was he just after my body to satisfy his pent up lusts as a healthy growing boy in his puberty? Gin-chan told me that all teenage boys are perverts who easily give in into their hormones with just a little push._

_Well, not that I was too much into him that time, but he's still my First Love. (and I just don't know if I am his first, he has lots of fan girls after all.)_

_He is the guy who was the first one who made me experience that disgusting feeling called, Love_

_But mysteriously, I never hated it._

_*_School bell rings_*_

Her thoughts were stirred up when she heard the bell.

"Oi China. We're already late. Hurry it up."

She then began running pass him, faster than his steps. He didn't need to ask, he knew she wanted to compete with him. So he just rivalled her pace, and when she noticed it, she ran faster. Thus the two of them competing with one another.

She was already ahead of him, then she looked back with her tongue out, "As if you could beat me,Sadi-"

For the second time of the day, she bumped into someone. It was not every day that she gets to experience a 'fateful encounter' twice a day.

She stopped her movements and noticed that the person she just collided with fell on the floor. So she extended her arm towards the poor person, "Oi. Still alive?" she asked.

It was a guy, and he finally showed his face to her, "I-i'm fine." He shyly responded.

_Ohhh. He has the same hairstyle as the Sadist._ She thought.

He was about to reach to her hand, when someone had already grabbed her wrist.

"China, we don't have time for that." He coldly spoke.

And he began dragging her along with his tracks, not caring about the will of the person he was holding, if ever she wanted it or not.

"Tch."

Though it was faint, the guy on the floor clearly saw him clicked his tongue, like he was dissatisfied or maybe frustrated.

* * *

Inside the classroom...

They didn't arrive on time but they were still not late, it's just that their teacher, Ginpachi-sensei arrived later than them.

Both of them were seated quietly besides each other, yeah, quietly since Sougo was busy making his voodoo dolls for a certain nicotine and mayo freak whose death would give him eternal bliss while Kagura was having a 'model student' act, with a book in front of her hiding her bowl of ramen.

They were both oblivious of whatever the teacher was saying.

"So we have a transfer student. " the white haired sensei explained with the same dead fish eyes and a bored tone like he just wanted to end the class at that instant.

He stared at the door as if finding someone there, "Oiii. Musashi-kun! Come inside!" he spoke.

The said guy timidly came inside the classroom, "S-sensei, It's Hisashi." He softly spoke.

"It's pretty much the same." He defended, "Maa, just introduce yourself."

He started writing his name in the black board and as soon as he finished he faced his classmates once again, "I'm Hisashi Hong-"

But he was interrupted by a loud slam on the desk that resonated through the whole classroom, giving all the attention of the class to whoever caused that commotion.

"OHH!"

Kagura, the cause of this uproar, shouted. She slammed too hard that some of her precious ramen spilled to her desk.

She then pointed the guy in front,"You were that guy from the corridor!"

He was still in shock but he had no choice but to answer her inquiry, "Y-yes."

She immediately went near her seatmate, Sougo Okita; who was still focused on his dolls.

"HAH! Look Sadist, the 'I'm late I'm late' pattern worked! Now here's the 'transfer-student-I-just-bumped-into'! We're already tied by destiny! HAHAHA!" she boasted at him.

He finally laid down the doll and raised his hand, "Sensei! I can't concentrate in class my seatmate's bothering me."

She knew he was doing this on purpose, she knew he just wanted to provoke her and she doesn't want to lose from him, but whatever she does to control her temper, this guy never failed to instantly break her composure.

"TEME! Don't you dare ignore me!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Now her right leg were moving on its own; itching to inflict a fatal damage on the body of this Sadist. It was now aiming the right side of his neck, not caring if it would cause a fracture on his bones.

He is her rival after all, he had completely seen through her plan and used his hand with an equal force to her leg to stop its movement. Then she raised her other leg to hit him, but he, once again; successfully defended himself.

He finally stood up and faced his opponent, making slight movements with his feet like preparing for a real fight, "Come at me, China."

"HAH. Just what I wanted." Said she accepting the challenge, copying his fighting stance.

Everyone in that room was now focused at the two, some of them even stood up to have a better view. It was like they were about to witness the Fight of the Century.

But the tension lightened up when the person in charge in that classroom, also known as the teacher; finally came in between the two who were about to cause more chaos.

He smacked both of their heads at the same time, "If you wanna have a duel that bad, then do it in the riverbanks by the sunset; not in the middle of the class."

"Ew Gin-chan, but that's too old fashioned." Kagura replied; caressing her injured head.

"It was the fad during his times." Sougo added, facing Kagura and doing the same thing as her.

She stared back at the Sadist and exclaimed,"Oh!" then faced Ginpachi-sensei once again, "You're getting old Gin-chan."

"Yeah, your Gin-chan's getting old so you brats should stop giving me problems and just sit there quietly." He looked at Sougo, "And Souichirou-kun."

"It's Sougo."

"I'll be confiscating these creepy dolls of yours." Said he, taking away the said thing from his desk, "Don't go performing some weird rituals here."

"That's rude Sensei. This is for relieving stress. Look." Then he took one of the doll from his teacher and he started puncturing it with a needle while focusing his stare on the doll, "Die Hijikata. Die Hijikata. Dieeeeeeeee~" he stopped his actions and looked in front, "Ah. Sugeee. I feel like my heart was just cleansed." Said he lacking enthusiasm with his voice.

Finally Hijikata stood up, "Stress reliever my ass! As if a heart as black as yours could ever be cleansed! TEME Sougo! You're trying to kill me again!" he retorted pointing Sougo.

"Maa maa, Hijikata-kun, just be happy that you were able to help others." Gin replied, as he started stabbing the dolls with the needle, "Oh. It really works."

"Oiiii! Why are you copying him?!" Hijikata added.

But he was ignored by him, instead Gin diverted his attention to the other student who caused trouble.

"Kagura, I'll be confiscating your ramen too." Said he, now looking at her while holding the bowl of Ramen in her desk, "I'm hungry."

"Sensei. That's stealing." Kagura replied, who had no choice but to let her teacher get her food, there was nothing left in it anyway.

"I'm just doing my job."

Then he examined the bowl, not even a piece of noodle can be seen or an ounce of soup. He just sighed and headed in front of the class, "Okay. Settle down everyone, and let's start our less-"

Just when he thought the troubles had stopped already, someone shouted once again.

"Kyaaaaah! Sensei! There's a wild gorilla beneath my desk!" Otae, the class representative, squealed.

"Sou ka. Then we can just sell him to the zoo." He replied nonchalantly.

"That's harsh, Otae-san! I was just ensuring your safety by getting closer to you!" The gorilla...err..Kondou replied, who already popped out from the desk.

"Ara, I didn't know gorillas can talk." Said she with that perpetual smile in her face.

Kondou knew what would happen next, and just as he expected he received a strong kick from his beloved Otae, KO-ed.

Then another one shouted.

"Sensei!" someone was raising his hand, "Takasugi is saying 'I will destroy the world' in his sleep!" said Katsura, still looking so serious like it was a big deal while reporting something as insignificant as this.

Someone stood up, "TEME! Don't you dare disturb Shinsuke-sama in his sleep!" Matako, Takasugi's fan girl shouted, "Sensei! I think we should get rid of that disgusting alien mascot beside Katsura! It's distracting our class!"

"It's not disgusting alien mascot, It's Elizabeth!"

And so, their fight had started.

"Sensei!" Now it was Catherine, the nauseating cat-eared girl, who was raising her hand, "Yamazaki's murmuring some dark incantations while staring at Tama!"

Before she knew it, there was an anpan sparking on her face, and obviously it was from Yamazaki, who once again whispered some dubious words.

"You jimi! That's why you remained a virgin!"

Another fight began.

"Sensei~!" Sacchan, the M stalker of Gin, shouted with hints of seduction from her voice, "Do you wear briefs or boxers? Because I will be sewing us a couple's underwear, then we would wear it at night...KYAAAAAAAAAH!"she continuously squealed, getting sucked into her own world," Then-"

"Sarutobi!" Tsukuyo-sensei, who just appeared out of nowhere, was now by the windows of the classroom, "Stop talking so lewdly in public! How many times have I told you that?!"

"Hah! I won't hand Ginpachi-sensei over you Tsu-ki!"

"Who the hell said that I wanted to have that teacher?!"

Ginpachi, still with his dead fish eyes, just watched the whole class wrecking havoc. It was a normal occurrence after all, he's used to it.

Someone was already beside him.

"Sensei, can I cut them down?" Nobume, the donut freak, asked with a tone of voice that really sounded like she was damn serious. She was holding her katana on her waist that God knows how she was able to slip into school without getting caught.

He faced her, "No." Then he took out something from his pocket, a piece of donut, "Here. Fetch." And threw away the confectionary.

She immediately jumped and caught it, behaving herself in the corner as she ate the donut.

"Sensei!" a pair of glasses whose presence is insignificant in this fanfic shouted, "What about the transfer student?"

That statement ceased all the fighting in the classroom. They all diverted their attention to the guy in front of the classroom, then after a short while sat on their seats quietly.

That's when Ginpachi-sensei noticed something from his peripheral vision, there was someone unfamiliar to him standing there, "Wait. Who is this?" he asked, pointing him.

"*droopy eyes*Sensei. That's the transfer student." The pair of glasses added.

The poor guy was just there standing the whole time, forced to witness this disastrous event in his first day of classes to a new school. It must be a traumatic experience for him.

Gin must've sensed the shock in his heart, so he just patted his shoulder lightly, "Just get used to it." were his 'sincere' words of comfort to him.

Which obviously just gave him more anxiety with what's in store for him in this class.

"Hai everyone, this is Musashi Mongo-kun. Be kind to him." Gin introduced.

"S-sensei, it's Hisashi Hongo." He corrected once again, but the teacher just ignored him.

He sighed and just bowed in front of the class, "Yoroshiku Onegaishemasu."

"Just sit beside that scandalous China girl there." Said the naturally permed teacher as he pointed Kagura's seat.

He complied with his teacher, and sat where he told him.

"Kagura, since you're too into that 'I'm late! I'm late' pattern of yours, you'll be in charge of him." Gin added.

"Aye Sir!" Kagura answered with enthusiasm then faced her seatmate, "I'm Kagura. Let's get along Sashimi-kun!"

"Nice to meet you Kagura-san, and it's Hisashi Hongo."

They shook hands and smiled at each other.

Ginpachi-sensei was about to start his lessons, when a pointy and sharp object was carelessly being raised from someone's seat.

"Hai. Okita-kun, katanas are not allowed in school." he said.

"Sensei, it's for relieving stress." He defended, "Look." Then he tried stabbing Hijikata who was just two steps away from him.

But he was able to dodge him.

"Tch." Sougo clicked his tongue.

"OIIIII! You just wanted to kill me you bastard!"

* * *

It has been 3 weeks since the transfer student came.

Since Kagura was the one who was in charge of him, she became his first friend but after a couple of days, he was able to adapt with the cranky atmosphere of his new class and was able to talk to others.

He had a weak body, so it was always Kagura who volunteered to accompany him to the infirmary which benefits her since she's able to escape her boring class with a valid reason at the same time she can eat anything to her heart's content. They were always together; eating lunch, being partners with activities etc; thus getting closer and knowing more about one another. Kagura didn't mind it coz she's enjoying his company after all. But somehow, there's a certain Sadist who would always 'coincidentally' bump into them which pissed off Kagura therefore starting fights between them and creating havoc.

It was dismissal. Kagura and Hisashi were left alone in the classroom, they were the class leaders for the day; being in charge with the class diary.

They were silent; Hisashi writing on the diary while Kagura was just there watching him; munching her sukonbu.

"Oi. Aren't you done yet, Sashimi? I wanna go home already." she asked.

"Then maybe you could help me with this." He answered, still focused on the diary.

"Nah. I'll pass." Said she, leaning her chin on her hands as she faced Hisashi.

He looked in front and saw her face near him, that gave a vague hue of pink in his cheeks. He immediately returned his eyes into the journal and continued writing.

"A-anone Kagura-chan." He spoke.

"Hmmm? What is it?" Kagura answered, with a piece of sukonbu in her mouth.

"I've always had a weak body since childhood."

"And so? What of it?"

"Nothing. It's just that I never really thought that I would be able to come to a normal school like this. I was really happy that my body got better and I was allowed to go schooling. I was able to experience things like normal teenagers. I never regret being in this school and having classmates like that."

"Ehhhh...But I don't think our class is even considered normal."

He chuckled faintly, "I agree. I was really afraid at first but I realized that it was more exciting like this. In the past, my everyday life was boring, but now, I would always look forward to 'tomorrow'. I'm so happy that you are the first friend I had in this school, Kagura-chan."

She blushed a bit, and avoided his stare, "B-baka! There's still more to come, you know! Don't go talking like you've already fulfilled everything in your life!"

"S-sorry. It was just too unbelievable for me, all these things I'm experiencing now."

"Tch tch tch. You have yet to experience that most important event, before you say that you have lived your youth."

Curiosity aroused from him, and asked "Eh? What is it?"

She came closer to his face then smile like a child, "Falling in love." She leaned her back to the chair once again, "That's what Gin-chan told me."

He blushed more, fidgeting in his chair, "But I've already fallen in love." He said, avoiding Kagura's face.

"Ohhhh! Really? Who is it? who is it?" she asked with earnest in her eyes, coming closer to him immediately, "Tell me and I will help you!

"Y..."creating an inaudible sound, like he doesn't want her to hear his next statement.

"Y?"she asked as she tilted her head.

But she was too eager for the answer and he had no choice but to respond to her inquiry.

He took all the courage he had inside of him as he faced her, "You."

Now her face was as red as the Chinese clothes she usually wore. She didn't expect that things would turn out like this, not from this guy. She has always thought of him as a friend, never more than that.

But it still made her happy, she may be used to guys confessing ; telling their undying love to her, but this was the first time that someone had done something as sincere as this.

"I know we've only known each other for a short time but...I like you, Kagura-chan. Will you go out with me?"

Not even that Sadist confessed to her like this, it wasn't even considered a confession in her opinion.

"_You really like me, China."_

"_In your face, Sadist."_

"_Kagura."_

_*kiss in the lips*_

"_You are mine, Kagura. All mine."_

_That was the first and last time he called me by my name. _

_Come to think of it, he never really asked me to be his girlfriend or even told me, 'I like you'. After that kiss, nothing more was said and we became a couple right away._

_TCH. It's too irritating to remember._

She tried her best to erase the thought and smiled at the guy with her, "Okay."

"E-eh?! That's too fast! You could think about it first before you give a reply to me."

" I like it being with you, so I don't mind being your girlfriend."

"B-but I thought you and Okita-san are..."

She just stared in the windows, with a new piece of sukonbu in her mouth, "It's all in the past."

"I see."

She stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going, Kagura-chan?"

"I'm going home." She replied, holding her bag.

"But what about the class diary."

"Gambatte, Sashimi-kun!" she shouted leaving the room completely.

"She doesn't even remember my name well." And sighed with the thought.

_Then she must be dense, huh? _he thought as he continued writing on the class diary.

* * *

"Do you wanna die, huh, China?"

Sougo scolded her, but his supposed to be 'words of concern' was not convincing at all. He had that dead pan tone and an emotionless face that doesn't give even a hint of worry towards her. He was grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards his body to avoid the speeding motorcycle that almost bumped her.

They would always go home together, even when Kagura had her boyfriends, it was still Sougo who accompanied her. Mainly because of Ginpachi-sensei, who is Kagura's guardian, complaining that he was worried about his 'daughter',and he can't walk her home coz of his work and all. She is a girl after all, and who knows what would happen if she's all alone.

Since their houses were in the same direction and also since Sougo used to do this when they were still going out, Gin forced him to be one in charge of her.

Getting irritated, she raised his hand and tried to bite him, he immediately discarded his hand from hers. She's as strong as a monster, she may rip his limb with her teeth alone.

"And here I was; saving you but this is what I get." Sougo said.

"No one told you to walk me home." She replied.

"Blame that guardian of yours. He was the one who begged to me."

"You could just reject him, right?"

"Maa, there are benefits with this anyway."

"Hah. He must've bribed you with grades or maybe regarding that Mayo freak."

After walking for a couple of minutes, they have finally arrived at Kagura's house.

"Jaa~" he waved his hand and started walking away.

"Ne Sadist." She spoke, that stopped him on his tracks.

He looked back right away, "What? "

"A while ago..."

He came closer to her, "Just say it. I wanna go home already."

She averted her stare from him and spoke, "Nah. Just go home, it's nothing important after all."

His face was now nearer hers, as if demanding for the answer from her, "What is it?"

"Nothing."

They were just staring at each other, but Kagura just won't say anything.

He distanced himself from her, "*sigh* You just wasted 10seconds of my precious life."

"Don't worry, your whole life's a waste."

"Yeah yeah."

His silhouette was now completely gone from her view, he really had walked away.

_It's not like he cared about it._

* * *

Sunday and of course there are no classes.

More than a month had gone since Hisashi and Kagura officially started dating each other; and today was one of their so-called 'dates'. Well Ginpachi-sensei, was aware of their relationship and he allowed it. He never rejected any guy as his boyfriend anyway. Most of her friends were already aware of it, and strictly told them, 'Don' t tell the Sadist. I'll be the one to tell him.'

But until now, he was still completely unaware of it. She was not saying anything to him and acted normal, unconsciously hiding their relationship from him.

_I wonder how that Sadist would react if he sees us like this._ She thought.

They were just walking on the road as they planned the things that they would do in the afternoon.

"Ne Kagura-chan, Let's go see this movie la...ter?"

But when he looked back, her companion was not there anymore.

"Kagura-chan?"

Meanwhile, on a dark alleyway...

"Mmmmmmmmm!"

She couldn't utter a word, there was someone who was covering her mouth, she wanted to look back to determine whoever was doing that, but she couldn't since even her hands were completely seized.

Finally, the perpetrator released his hand from her mouth.

"TEME! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! I'M GONNA KIL-"

But she was already pinned on the wall though it was not that strong just enough force. Both her shoulders were held by the culprit.

"Oi China, Just what the hell is this?"

Just hearing the word 'China', she was able to recognize him, even just that irritating dead pan tone was enough to identify him. There was only one annoying guy who would call her like that.

"Damn you, Sadist. What the hell are you doing to me?" she said angrily.

"Why am I the only one who didn't know this?" he said, completely ignoring her previous statement.

She wanted to get mad but he was just too confusing, he was acting strange and she wanted to know why, "Huh? What?"

"Don't play dumb. About you and that transfer student."

"What of it?"

"How long have you been dating?"

"One and a half months."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

His voice was calm, it sounded the same as usual, but it was the total opposite of his actions. His grip was too tight that no matter how strong she is, she's completely unable to free from him. Every question he spoke and every answer she said, he would squeeze her shoulders more.

Even his stare; they may look like his usual uninterested eyes at first glance but as she observed more, it seemed to be serious. She felt too much anger with his eyes, like they were piercing her.

This was the first time she saw him act like this right after their break up. He never cared or even bothered to ask about these things related to her boyfriends.

She wanted to test him, she wanted to confirm what was this all about. And ever since their break up, there was this sentence that she had been itching to tell this Sadist when a scene like this happens.

She gave a smirk and started opening her mouth, "Then..."

Her face got closer to him, "Are you jealous?"

Oh the joy it gave her as she uttered each and every syllable of those words, it was like one of her greatest dreams in life was finally fulfilled.

He just replied with a smirk, a teasing smirk, "Jealous, huh?"

He didn't say anything after that, instead his face suddenly inched towards her.

She was caught off guard. Just how long has it been since she has tasted his lips, experienced his touches. How long had she been suppressing herself from grabbing him suddenly and just kiss him on the spot? Or pushing him on the floor and seize his lips with hers to the point of insanity?

Damn. She really had become a pervert and it was this Sadist's fault.

She was frozen, just staring at him; specifically his mouth.

She really missed kissing him...

She slowly closed her eyes as their lips were just a breath away.

...but...

She grinned once again, fully opening her eyes, "You finally gave in, huh?" she said.

He stopped, coz of the hand covering his mouth, he immediately took it off and started coming closer to her.

But he was only met by her forehead aiming for his face.

*BAAM!*

"Dammit China. What was that for?" he said holding his injured nose.

She finally broke free from him, she was grinning more as she locked her eyes on him, "If you wanna kiss me that bad then..." she grabbed his collar and gave a very mischievous smile at him, "Beg for it." she said, challenging him.

She immediately took off her hands from him and started walking away, "Sorry Sadist, but I'm not some slutty woman who would kiss anyone while in a relationship with another guy."

She was grinning from ear to ear. This must be the happiest day in her life. She won, finally she won against the Sadist.

* * *

And so, I wrote another fanfic without updating my and our other fics lllorzlll Forgive me, but I was just too frustrated to write an OkiKagu ff. Regarding that lime scene in the beginning, there could be lots of ways for them to break up but I still stick with it. **COZ I'M A PERVERT**

It's a two-shot ff btw, or maybe I could just end it like this...ahahaha! OTL I was just kidding.

Suggestions are very much appreciated and also Reviews (^.)

Lots of love for all the readers!

-Rhaide


	2. Chapter 2

_Was it love at first sight?_

First day of classes in my 2nd year of middle high, when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom and their petals filling up the surroundings, underneath them was this girl who had a carroty like hair that stood out amongst everyone else.

Her locks were swaying along with the morning breeze together with her sailor uniform; complimented by the sakura petals that slowly fell down on her.

It looked so angelic, a scene where any guy would fall in love right away. She was a perfect portrayal for your typical main character of a shoujo manga, just that...

A pile of unconscious bodies that seemed to be beaten mercilessly were just underneath her foot, she was trampling down on them like her trophy or something.

She looked back, finally revealing a part of her face to me.

She was then staring at me, her blue rounded orbs were seeing through my auburn ones but it was just for split seconds.

*school bell rings*

She walked out from that place; not giving a damn on the evidence left of her violence, and I just continued to walk towards the school like nothing happened.

But a smirk was slowly carved on my lips, and unconsciously mumbled, "Interesting."

**00000**

That was supposed to be our last encounter, it's not like I cared if ever we see each other again, but it turned out that she was my classmate and moreover, she became my seat mate.

But I'm not the friendly type of person, she may have pique my interest but that's all there is to it, even with just that short distance between the two of us, even if we are in the same classroom, I never took the initiative to talk with her. Even just a simple 'Hi!' or a wave, there weren't any forms of communication between the two of us. It's too much of a pain for me and it's not like I need more friends. I don't think I even have friends.

About two months after...

Lunch time, it was a battlefield for us hungry students. No special privileges, no reservations, everyone was equal when it comes to lunch. So it was strictly a 'First come, first serve.' with my reputation in this school, it was not that hard for me to get the food that I want with just a little 'warning', things would go my way.

I just wanted to get my Yakisoba bread and eat quietly in the rooftop. Just when I thought I had gotten hold of my target, I noticed another hand holding my lunch. Now that's stealing, right? This is supposed to be MY lunch and no else shall have it. Who the hell would dare to go against me?

We immediately stared at each other.

It was her, that girl who had a unique colour of hair, my classmate and my seatmate.

We had a glaring contest that just got more intense as seconds gone by. If this would be an anime, electric currents would be flowing in between our eyes. Both our auras are screaming, 'Hands off. This is mine.' without any signs of backing off from one another. The other students in the cafeteria could only watch in silence. They must've felt the incoming danger from the two of us.

Seriously, this girl had guts to face me head on. I love to see girls writhing in pain, begging for mercy from me, so maybe I could use this to entertain myself. But I know this girl is different, it may take a lot more force to see her on her knees. That's what makes it more amusing, more worthy of the prize of seeing her beaten by me.

No words spoken, we knew right away that our fists should do the talking.

She thrust her free hand into my occupied one, the hand holding the yakisoba bread. I deflected it. She kicked me on my side. I caught it. She punched me on my face. I dodged it.

It must have irked her that she immediately followed with a barrage of thrusts with her hand towards my head; and so did I. Thus a series of combined attacks done with inhumane speed came after. We punched, we kicked, dodged and deflected; we did these things without taking off our hands from the Yakisoba bread.

_She's really on par with me._ I thought.

Then all of a sudden, she jumped onto me; not that she was strong enough to tackle me down, I was just caught off guard that she would pull such bold action. She continued to aim my head as she delivered an innumerable combination of punches and thrusts which I effortlessly evaded.

It was unstoppable so I thought I had to distract her.

"Oi. The bread's already crushed you know. " I finally spoke.

Just as I predicted she stopped her attacks and focused her attention on the bread, just noticing its poor condition. She immediately took off her hands from it and grabbed my collar using both hands. She even came closer to my face, looking at me with such enraged expression.

"I'll definitely kill you, you bastard." She threatened.

Now that I think about it, this was our first ever conversation, the first time we have talked to each other.

"Give me back my Yakisoba bread!" she continued.

"It was originally mine." I responded, "But if you really want it that bad, sure, have this trash." Then tried handing it over.

She responded with the gesture of head butting me but was stopped by a third party. Someone had smacked her head.

"Seriously, you're such a troublesome brat."

It was Ginpachi-sensei who acted like a referee in our fight, as he let out a sigh. He grabbed the hem of the back of her sailor uniform and slowly took her off from me.

"But Gin-chan! He stole my Yakisoba bread! And now I'm hungry!" she complained.

"It's just a freaking bread, you idiot!"

"But I want Yakisoba bread! I saw it on tv!"

He let out another sigh and looked back at me, "And you, if you value your life, don't try picking a fight with her again. She's a little 'stronger' than normal humans, you know."

They walked out from the scene dragging her along even with all those complaints she continuously spoke.

For a while there, I didn't know why, but I suddenly had the urge of kicking Sensei from the back.

**00000**

From that day on, there was this unspoken agreement between that stupid girl and I, we have become sworn rivals.

We were like magnets with opposite poles that whenever we see each other, we easily attract one another and produce nonsense fights, physically or verbally. We didn't care whenever or wherever we would clash with one another; be it in the classroom, even while in the midst of classes or during lunch break, during P.E. time we would compete with one another in any sports but in the end, it would just turn into a simple brawl. We even became famous that whenever a fight between us would arouse, everyone around us would automatically distance themselves just to ensure their safety, because they know it very well that it would turn into a chaos.

Our rivalry just got deeper and deeper. It came to the point where my day wouldn't be complete without teasing or anything as long as it pisses her. I would always provoke her without any reason and she would easily take the bait.

She would call me, 'Sadist' and I would call her, 'China.'

Though she would often protest, 'I have a name, you dumbass.' But after long, she didn't mind it. Probably because whenever the topic arises, I would tell her, 'Then call me Sougo-sama first.'Maa, this is better than calling her by her real name, seriously, it would be gross; like that supposed-to-be-tamagoyaki dark matter that Class Press Otae creates. Ah. No, that's worse, it's beyond nightmare.

I had to make sure that I am the only one addressing her that way, because I am the only one who has the right to do so. One time Hijikata-san asked me, 'Have you seen that China girl?'

Right after that, he almost died from natural causes of falling from the third floor of the building because 'accidentally' my hand 'slipped.'

**00000**

Valentine's day...

It was dismissal. I was walking down the corridors of the school, on my way to throw the chocolates my 'fan girls' gave me. I know I'm handsome, the prince type of guy, so naturally girls would fawn over me, but they're just too many. It's not like I could eat everything they gave me. It's irritating but well, at least I have those bitches who would follow me around and would even be happy to serve as my slave.

As I walked pass the faculty room, I saw the China girl. She was waiting in front of the room while she carelessly consumed her Pocky.

I stopped from walking as I reached her. She must be too busy eating that she didn't notice me right away.

"Ne China, ever heard of Pocky game?" I asked to get her attention.

She faced me with that irritated look, probably because I disturbed her while she was eating, "Huh?!"

"First one to surrender loses. "

She just ignored me as she took another one from the box and started eating. Right after that I leaned down on her Pocky and took a bite without a word. Of course that caught her off guard.

"Teme! What are you doing?!" she asked, still with a Pocky on her mouth.

"Pocky game." I answered and continued biting the said snack.

She had no choice but to just compete with me. I knew she won't back off, she once told me that she would rather marry Hedoro, that hideous looking green classmate of ours, than admit defeat from me. Then I weigh lower than that monster? Maa, she just have bad tastes with guys.

It's the same with me, accepting such absurd things is worse than accidentally seeing Kondou-san naked while taking a dump since he forgot to lock the door which cost me two nights of torment in my sleep.

I know I'm the one who started this, I couldn't even comprehend well why I did this. I didn't want to think about of what might happen a bit later if this went on, so I just gambled with the thought that, she's also a girl who would only give her first kiss to the guy he likes. And when she surrenders, I would just tease her right away.

I leaned my hand on the wall beside her to support myself. Just as I thought, none of us would give up easily.

In the midst of the game, something caught my peripheral vision. In her pocket, a box like object was protruding, and I didn't have to think critically, it was too obvious. A box of chocolate probably for that Gin-chan of hers, and that may be the sole reason why she was waiting here.

The box itself looked better than the ones she was handing out a while ago, this one had more ribbons and it was even bigger. Of course, it's her Gin-chan, it has to be special. It was always Gin-chan on her mind, Gin-chan this, Gin-chan that. It was really irritating how she repeatedly mention him in front of me.

And yeah, she was giving _giri _chocos to some of our guy classmates, that girly Katsura, even that insignificant pair of glasses, then Kondou-san, Hijikata-san; she was stupidly happy as he handed them. Now that I think about it almost every guy in the class received something from her. And she didn't give me anything, not even just a piece of chocolate, not that I'm really craving for one, I received lots after all, but it still tarnishes my pride or something.

It must be because I am her rival.

_Ahhhh. I'm irritated. These stupid thoughts irritate me._

I took the last bite that broke the Pocky to separate from her. She stopped biting and chomped down the remaining part of the snack.

She stared at me, "You lose Sadist, so just get the hell out of here."

Then she took another piece of Pocky and shoved it right away to her mouth.

She then started spewing nonsense like, 'You gave up easily', 'Just leave me alone' or something along those lines, but I could only listen halfway. I'm too focused on watching her actions together with my nonsense thoughts, still related with that Valentine's crap.

_Maybe I should tease her a bit. _I thought.

I leaned my shoulder together with my head on the wall as I crossed my arms, while staring intently on her with the usual passive expression of mine, and suddenly spoke...

"You really like me, China."

Upon hearing my words, she halted her movements and looked back at me right away, a mocking expression painted on her face and replied...

"In your face, Sadist."

Bingo. She got irritated. But that's not enough payment for what she had done to me. She deserves a little bit more punishment, right?

I changed position. Now it was only my hand resting on the wall to support me, my free hand was hanging on my side.

"Kagura."

At that instant, she was already staring at me. Her mouth agape, big rounded eyes, she even stopped moving. Puzzled, dumbfounded, speechless and all other emotions were apparent to her face. It must be too unexpected for her.

_Ugh. Gross. It was actually worse than eating that dark matter._

But before she could even absorb or retort with my actions, I had already bitten on her Pocky that was hanging on her mouth while my other hand was reaching for her shoulder.

Just one bite, then I immediately crashed into her lips.

I wasn't able to observe her reactions, but I could feel extreme shock from her.

My eyes were lightly closed, but I'm still on full guard. Who knows where she would hit me when she has already awaken from her senses. I'm quite sure it would be that most sensitive part in my lower body, she's a sadist after all, it would be too fatal that I may not be able to produce heirs in the future.

But my body just won't budge; I can't use my hands to catch her attacks nor move to dodge her. Instead I'm even indulging myself to this kiss, my grip to her shoulder was getting tighter. I just don't want to let her go. I don't want to end this yet.

The feint taste of chocolate was still lingering into her mouth. And mysteriously, it was sweeter than any confectionary I have tasted.

I decided to just allow things happen and finally let my guard down.

Come to think of it, she was not moving an inch ever since I kissed her. Even her body seemed to be relaxed like she doesn't have any thoughts of assaulting me. So she doesn't mind it, huh?

Nibbling the lower part of her lips to have one last taste of her mouth before I completely released my lips from her.

It's not like this meant anything. It was just her punishment. It's just like being licked by a dog and I'm sure she gets that.

I can just mock her or just laugh at her, like how her first kiss was stolen by me, her rival; that would be the greatest shame in her life. Then we'll have our usual fights and live normally like this has never happened.

I slowly opened my eyes, and caught her doing the same.

_Ohh. So she closed her eyes too. _I thought.

Her whole face was now in full view and it was the first time that I saw her wore this kind of expression.

Her eyes were seeing through me with too much sincerity, they were like dazzling and sucking me into it, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Now, my original plan was ruined.

My hand was now reaching towards her cheek, cupping them lightly, while the other one shifted beside her head. She started moving back to the wall, and I just followed her. I got her completely cornered into my arms.

It was then and there when I had finally realized some nonsense crap that I really wished I never had.

_I am __**IN LOVE**__ with her._

_I have __**ALWAYS**__ been in love with her._

I was just lying to myself to cover it up. Damn. So I was just being a tsundere all throughout?

"You're mine, Kagura. All mine."

My hand was now on her chin, I began raising it up and once again, my lips were inching towards hers.

"Ah. It's Gin-chan."

She finally spoke.

I stopped and looked back at me. She was right, Ginpachi-sensei was now standing right in front of us.

"K-kagura-chan..." his voice was trembling, "It's...not what I...thought...right?"

"Sensei." I interrupted while sliding my hand into her waist and pulling her closer to me, "It's just how you see it."

"Ahahaha...Aww come on, Okita-kun. I-it's not like you're seriously...d-d-dating this brat, eh?"

"Oh! So that's how it works,huh?"

"What, Sadist?"

"We're already a couple, China."

"Ohh! I get it now!"

Ginpachi-sensei just face palmed, while he shook his head, "Kagura-chan, we'll have a 'serious' talk later, okay? And you, Okita-kun, just go home now, please."

"Roger."

Then he started walking out, but before he completely leave that place, he looked back and threw something to Gin. It was the bag of chocolates he got in from his fan girls.

"They're all yours, Sensei." Then continued," And China."

"What now?!"

He raised a box-like object, "I'll have this, okay?"

And walked away completely, with a smirk in his lips like he just won something big.

"But it was originally yours." Kagura murmured.

Too bad he was already too far to hear her

**00000**

It was not long after almost everyone in our school knew about our relationship which makes it easy for me so that no guys would have any weird ideas with her, not even touching or talking is allowed. I had made sure that everyone is aware that this China girl is MY property. She belongs to me ONLY.

Things between us were just the same as before. We were still like cats and dogs whenever we see each other; endless bantering, nonsense fights and all those stuffs. The only couple-like thing we do, is that, whenever we're alone, we would be making out like hungry animals. We've done it in different places in school, be it the classroom, biology room, roof top and of course the infirmary.

It can't be helped. I'm a healthy young boy in my pubescent years. I still have my needs. She didn't mind it, I guess she even enjoyed it.

We were once caught by Ginpachi-sensei, but instead of getting mad he just told us, 'Just don't go all the way.' Then after that, he would always be calling me during lessons or give me troublesome tasks, and I'm sure he did it on purpose. But seriously, we haven't reached that level. I still have my self control.

I may have fallen for her but I she's still my rival. In fact our rivalry weighs more than our boyfriend-girlfriend relationship.

I remember this saying, 'The first one to fall in love loses.' I couldn't recall where I heard this, but it has always been engraved on my mind. Whoever thought of this stupid crap, I swear I'd kill him.

Losing from her would leave a fatal blow on my pride and I don't want her to feel superior over me just because I was defeated by her.

I never really confessed to her. I never said the words, 'I love you'. And maybe I didn't even express my feelings well towards her. She did the same. 'Actions speak louder than words', right?

I thought things were fine as it is, at the very least we both know we are 'dating', and that it is a special bond between a boy and a girl.

**00000**

We had already finished middle high, and now we're in high school. Our relationship went on smoothly, just the way it is. There were no obstacles at all; not even a hint of breaking up, and I was too confident with that thought.

Not until that day came...

"Ne Sadist." She suddenly called.

Calling out to me when things are getting more thrilling and intense, I knew something was wrong.

"Let's break up."

I was not surprised, it didn't shock me at all. She's just joking, I know that well; I just couldn't understand well why she would suddenly be saying this, but whatever is on her mind, it's a complete nonsense. I just know she won't ever try breaking up with me, not like this.

I can just brush it off and continue with our business, but hearing her saying those words lightly, even for just a joke, it annoys me. It was really irritating that I thought, I must punish her a bit.

"Fine by me."

On the other side, this can be entertaining for me. I'd love to see how she would come to me to admit her mistake and beg for reconciliation of our relationship. So I planned to go along with her game, this is her fault to begin with.

"Bye China."

And with that, we officially broke up.

**00000**

Weeks had passed, but she didn't move at all. Our lives went on normally like that break up never happened, or like we never had that kind of relationship.

I should've seen this coming. There's no way that girl would ever come to me just to plead for getting together once again. I should've known it more than anyone else, we both have the same thoughts, same level of pride. She won't back down easily, and so am I.

Then she suddenly came to me, not for reconciliation, but to boast that so called 'new boyfriend' of hers.

"Hah! Look Sadist! I've easily found a replacement for you!"

This must be her way of defeating me, thinking I would be the one coming for her because of jealousy and such. But I'm not as easy as that. I could easily tell that she was just showing off, and she doesn't give a damn about that guy.

"Hehhhh *slurp*...Good for you,China."

Then walked away at that instant.

It must've backfired on her. She must be too confident with this plan but failed miserably.

But remembering how she carelessly held that guy's arm, seriously, only God knows how many times I've killed that guy on my mind.

After just a couple of days, they broke up.

And just as I predicted, this stupidity went on. A guy would ask her out and she would agree easily, then she would boast it off in front of me. Those bastards really had the b*lls to snoop around my property and even show their faces together with that China girl. Not that they pose any threat to me, but laying a hand on what's originally is a grave sin, so a bit of 'reminder' from the Prince of Sadists is enough for them. Thus none of those guys lasted for more than 2 weeks with China.

I thought she would gradually get bored of this revenge of hers but weeks, months and even a year had gone by and she still continued kind of routine. Nothing changed between the two of us, it didn't improve nor did it worsen.

I finally got tired of it. It started to feel stupid already.

Which made me think, was she doing this as a lover? Or as a rival?

Then it hit me that maybe, all along, even when we were a couple, she only saw me a rival, no more, no less. She must've just went along with it and just thought of it as a game. She's still just a brat after all, who was just thrilled with the thought of having her 'first boyfriend.' Then experiencing all those things she read or watched from those shoujo mangas or animes. She may be tomboyish and monstrous but she still has a heart of a pubescent girl who easily gets excited trying new things. Hell. Maybe anyone else would do for her.

Now that I think about it, she never showed any hints of romantic feelings towards me. I was the one who forced everything on her, who took the initiative. I was always the only one getting jealous with guys around her but still trying to keep my cool, and she was completely fine with girls surrounding me. I was the one who kissed her and declared immediately that we're already a couple. She didn't complain or asked anything about it, but just agreed right away.

Did she even know why I did that? Or is it that she didn't care?

So that boyfriend-girlfriend thing was just for a show? Ah dammit. This is so pathetic. It was that Gin-chan of hers all along. He is after all, her First love. She never admitted it, but it was too obvious. I should've known that it won't go away that easily.

I am not a masochist who would endure and let myself get hurt because of an unrequited love. I have my pride as a sadist.

But still, I never regret it.

I never regret that she is the first and only girl who made me experience this disgusting feeling called, Love.

And it's not like a supposed-to-be sensible and responsible adult like Ginpachi-sensei would lay a hand on his student, moreover, his 'daughter'. But who knows, he may be a pedophile. Maybe I should try pairing him up with Hijikata-san from now on.

**00000**

Two years had already passed since our break up, things were fine as it is. At the very least she's just near me and I could easily secure her to myself.

Then came this transfer student named Sashimi-kun (was how that China girl called him, and I decided to do the same because I forgot his name) who pissed me off right away. She was stupidly happy having her 'fateful encounter' with that brat, she even bragged about it. But I know she won't take that seriously.

From that day on, they were always together. Of course it was irritating to see them, but I could only watch them. I had to hold on with sadistic instincts whenever they're together, I don't want her to spout something like, 'What Sadist? Jealous?' if I suddenly acted like I cared about their relationship, no, it's friendship. I would always act passive and cold whenever it concerns about her and a guy. So the only thing I could do was count Sashimi-kun's corpses in my sleep whenever I got bored of counting Hijikata-san's dead bodies and continue with our daily routine of rivalry, at least it was a rational excuse to get in the way.

I wouldn't be surprised if China would suddenly tell me, 'Sashimi-kun is my boyfriend.' It would be just like in the past, if I let them be, they would break up after a couple of weeks, find another guy then the cycle goes on. But for being too close with her, I'll make his life a bit more miserable than the other guys. He would think that trying to go out with China is the greatest regret in his life.

Months had passed but she didn't tell me anything. Maybe he was too coward to confess to her being friends and all, maybe he's the type of guy who would be happy by just watching and being near her.

**00000**

One Sunday morning, I was aimlessly walking around the neighbourhood and just happen to pass by China's house.

Ginpachi-sensei was standing in front of it, like he was preparing to leave already, then he saw me.

"Ah! Souichirou-kun, perfect timing. " he got something from his pocket, "Could you hand this over to Kagura-chan?" it was her purse.

"Sensei, I'm not your errand boy." I told him and walked passed him right away.

He then scratched his perm head, " Really. That troublesome brat, getting too excited with her DATE WITH MUSASHI-KUN. Ah. Slip of tongue." he sighed, "She even forgot her purs-"

"Ohh. I remember Aneue telling me to buy something, so maybe I could have a detour."he suddenly spoke, cutting him off,then continued" So sensei..."

He was looking right through him, "Would you be KIND enough to tell me where exactly is it?" there was incredible menace hidden with his inexpressive facade and Ginpachi-sensei really felt it.

"Maa, you know that place well. You frequent there before when you used to go out."

But Sougo had already gone, he was already far away from Gin's house.

"OIIIIII! Two glasses of parfait, OKAY?!"

He didn't look back, instead he just waved at Ginpachi-sensei.

Once again, he scratched his head, "Really. Kids these days." He was grinning.

He looked at his hand, "Ah. The purse."

**00000**

On a dark alleyway...

Sougo finally had the chance to rest his feet. He has constantly been running for a while now. This was the fastest route he could think of, quicker than riding a taxi.

He leaned his shoulder on the wall to relax himself, and breathe easily. He decided to stop there because he knew Kagura would pass by that alley.

_This is really too out-of-character for me. _he thought.

I was like some leading guy on the climax part of a shoujo manga or a soap opera who would chase after the girl then have their happy ever after. But what was I really trying to accomplish coming all the way here? Would I steal her away in front of that guy then shout, 'Hands off from my girl.' Then we would run away from here and finally confess my undying love for her and she would be all sparkly with teary eyes accepting my feelings? Seriously, the author of this fanfic reads too much shoujo mangas.

Hell no. I won't do something that rash. Not because of something as trivial as this. She just hid the fact that she's going out with that Sashimi. It's not something I should take seriously. He's just like the other guys.

But this is the first time I've ever seen her that close with her boyfriend. Since when did this start? Was it from the first day of classes? So that's why they have been annoyingly close to each other?

Has he already become someone special for her?

_Now I sound like some emo guy, this is more ooc._

He let off a huge sigh, "It was the purse. I came here because of the purse."

He searched his pockets, "I forgot it."

Before he could run another emotic train of thoughts, something else had caught his attention.

Carroty like hair in a pair of buns.

I didn't think twice, before I could even think about my actions, my hand had already responded. I just grabbed her wrist right away, not caring about her companion.

"TEME! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! I'M GONNA KIL-"

She was now in front of me. How long has it been since we were this close from one another?

"Oi China. What the hell is this?"

I couldn't control my body anymore; it just acted on its own. Even the words I spoke, they just came out from it.

"Damn you, Sadist. What the hell are you doing to me?" she said angrily.

"Why am I the only one who didn't know this?"

I couldn't care less about her complaints, what I want is a definite answer right from her.

"Huh? What?"

"Don't play dumb. About you and that transfer student."

"What of it?"

I was at my wit's end already. I couldn't hold it in anymore. But I still tried my best to keep my cool.

"How long have you been dating?"

"One and a half months."

I know what I'm doing right now is plain stupidity, but something inside me just won't shut up.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

She paused for a bit, and started smirking on me, "Then..." her face was now closer to me and continued, "Are you jealous?"

Now she's done it. I heard something finally snap inside me. I won't stop myself anymore. To hell with self control, or composure...or even that stupid pride.

"Jealous, huh?"

My lips refuse to say utter another word. What it only wanted is to crash against her lips, her tempting luscious lips.

How long has it been? Was it 2 years? Two long years since I last kissed her? Those two years that I have been holding back myself for doing anything inappropriate to her? I should praise myself for having such a lengthy self control.

I really missed savouring her.

Damn. I'm really a pervert.

"You finally gave in, huh?"

My movements were stopped by her hand which was now on my mouth, completely covering it.

She was grinning, a teasing grin to be exact.

_Heh. As if she could stop me like this._

Once again I tried inching towards her, but I was unable to predict her next action.

*BAAAAAM!*

She had already hit my nose with her forehead.

"Dammit China. What was that for?"

She broke free from me. She was staring at me intently, like she was challenging me into something.

"If you wanna kiss me that bad then..."

I couldn't resist her at all. She just grabbed my collar, and gave me such a mischievous smile.

" Beg for it."

I didn't know how to respond. I could only watch her in silence.

"Sorry Sadist, but I'm not some slutty woman who would kiss anyone while in a relationship with another guy."

And she finally walked away from me.

She was clearly declaring a challenge to me. It was like she was telling me to stop this nonsense and do something to GET HER BACK. This has become more interesting. Really. I just fell for her more.

Before I knew it, a grin was also carved in my lips.

"Heh. You think I'd lose that easily, China?"

He will win. He will definitely win against her.

Okay. Change of plans, since Sougo dragged on and on with his flashbacks, this fanfic had become a three-shot. And to tell you the truth, I'm having a huge writer's block on what would happen next to this fanfic (so Chapter 2 ended up like this), but I already have the vague idea, I guess? (So, a little bit of help would do /SHOT)

Should I just kill Hisashi then OkiKagu would have a happy ever after? *evil grin* FUFUFUFUFU.

Lots of **LOVE **to everyone! (readers, favourites, alerts and reviews)

**Sougo: The author is actually blaming me.**

**Kagura: But it was entirely her fault.**

**Rhai: (0.0ll) S-sorry. I was too conceited (_ _) **


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning. Inside the Disciplinary Committee room, two guys were quietly seated, fairly apart from one another. The raven haired one, Hijikata Toushirou, was working with some papers probably something related to their club, while the other guy with sandy like hair, Sougo Okita, was seated beside the window watching everything beneath with a bored expression just like the usual.

Silence filled the air, not until Sougo spoke―

"Ne Hijikata-san."

Feeling obliged to respond, though with a hint of annoyance from his voice Hijikata briefly replied, "What is it?"

Sougo was now facing him.

"Can I kill you now?", then tilted his head, "Pretty please?" he continued; with his attempt to look pitiably cute just like all those moe and loli charas in animes but failed miserably. His ever bored face just gave it away.

"No."

―was Hijikata's abrupt answer. It was nothing unusual after all. He's already used with Sougo, openly stating his 'death threats' towards him. He could just brush it off, and focus with his chores.

But the Prince of Planet Sadists doesn't seem to be satisfied yet.

"Just this once Hijikata-san and it will be over."

And that marked the end of his composure. He finally stood, slammed the table in front of him probably to act his role as the _tsukkomi._

"Of course it would be over when I die, you bastard!" he retorted as he pointed Sougo.

"Maa maa, it would only hurt at first then after that, it's gone."

"Hell yeah! I'll be gone from this world!" he shouted once again, his elongated legs now striding towards his sandy haired companion, "Oi Sougo! If you have time to spout nonsense like this then you should just hel―"

But then he passed by Sougo whom he was supposed to be confronting, instead he went to the window and was now observing something beneath. Sougo's stare was following his actions.

"The transfer student is with that China girl again." said he nonchalantly, pointing the said 'couple.'

An annoyed expression was slowly forming in Sougo's face as he heard his statement, " I know."

He didn't even dare to look and confirm the validity of Hijikata's statement.

"You're not going to do something about that?"

"Tch." he clicked his tongue, his face directed at a different place.

Hijikata didn't miss that sudden frustration in his face, "Not that I care about your relationships, but it's troublesome like this. You're just slacking off more than the usual."

He spoke as he returned to his seat and decided to just collect the unfinished papers on the table.

"She's still mine. That never changed."

With Hijikata's back facing him, he started exiting the room leaving a few words behind.

"Then claim her before it's too late, you idio―"

_BOOOOOM!_

And before he could even step a foot in the exit, a bazooka was launched directly at him. Thanks to his reflexes which he had mastered due to an everyday occurrence of ambushes from Sougo, he had skillfully dodged his attack without any scratches on him.

He immediately sprinted towards the culprit with a very enraged expression.

"TEME! What the hell was that for?! And where the hell did you even get that bazooka?!" said he, as he grabbed his collar.

"Sensei said katanas are not allowed." he replied, averting his gaze from Hijikata.

"OIIII! That didn't answer any of my questions?!"

Then he faced him, "My hand slipped." and continued, "*light tap on the head+tongue out* Te he~"

Yet another vain attempt of his Moe and Loli character imitation, which had only filled the burning rage inside of Hijikata. Now it was on Max Level.

" I'LL KILL YOU SOUGO!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lunch time...

Sougo, who just bought an anpan with an orange juice (which he just picked randomly), was now headed towards their classroom to eat his lunch (though he was already consuming it as he walked.)

He wore that usual cool and calm facade of him, completely concealing his inner thoughts. He was actually still bothered with the conversation he just had with the nicotine lover mayo freak this morning.

_Claim her before it's too late._

That bastard Hijikata. He was only showing off just because he already had his Aneue.

It really pissed him off. He didn't want to hear any love advice from the guy he loathed the most. And with those words that really hit BULL's EYE on him, it really felt disgusting. As if he'd listen to that bastard.

Of course he knew that. It's not like he wanted to share her to some trashes he didn't even know. But if it was that easy, then he wouldn't be this stressed. He wouldn't have been in a bad mood for almost a week that even the littlest things annoy him. Just the mere sight of Hijikata would piss him off, or maybe he was actually relieved that he could vent out his stresses on him, a little bit of torture or curses would lift up his mood.

But what could he do? It's been a week, a freaking whole week since that incident; that confrontation between them, that challenge she gave him, and still, nothing had changed. He was actually a tinee tiny bit worried on how he would face China after that but when they had seen each other in school she was like, ' Oh. It's you Sadist.' and acted like nothing happened, then she was still with that Sashimi being lovey dov― nah. there's no love. China doesn't love him at all. But there were no signs of breaking up between the two of them.

Just when he thought that there would be some exciting development between him and China, but they were actually back to square one. She didn't move and so did he.

He was almost reaching the door of their classroom. It was closed.

Maybe he should take the initiative and do it the Prince of Planet Sadist's way, like putting a leash on her neck while walking her around like a dog with its master or having a label on her saying, ' BEWARE: Sougo Okita's property' or maybe―

As he reached the classroom's entrance, he slid the door, while he scan around finding a nice place to eat his lunch.

―he could forcefully turn this fanfic into Rated M even with the incapability and unwillingness of the author to make explicit and complete lemon scenes.

But what came into view was a carroty like haired China girl, who, for some reason, maybe just to go along with this fanfic and make things easier, is all alone in the classroom during lunch time, sleeping soundly like a log and because everyone is busy eating somewhere, no one would be able to disturb them.

Maybe the third option wouldn't be so bad.

He was now moving gradually towards her," Maa, author-san. I trust your PERVERTED thoughts." with a slight curve beginning to form at the side of his lips as he closed the door.

Now the author is flailing and panicking for the main character's sudden disobedience.

He dragged a chair with him, placed beside hers and took a seat as he watched her sleeping profile while having that perverted half smirk.

But it's not like he could go against the author so he was forced to just continue with the real scene.

"TCH." he clicked his tongue with a damn-I-was-so-close expression in his face.

He leaned his head on his crisscrossed arms resting on the same desk as hers, taking up the tiny space left. Their faces were almost at a breath's width, with just their elbows separating them. She was the same as before, sleeping like an old man without a care in the world even with the pool of saliva trickling down from her mouth. It has been so long since he had watched her sleep at this distance. And seriously, even with the lack of feminity in her gestures, she still looked angelic. Too angelic that her serenity was more than enough to tame a demon.

He tilted his head on the right, resting on his right elbow as he reached out to her hair using his free hand. He held them dearly, adoring every strand of her hair. Hell. It was still as soft and as smooth as before. And the faint scent of her shampoo was completely intoxicating him. Now his field of vision was directed on her lips, her slightly open inviting lips. Damn. He was too irritated with the fact that even with little gestures like this, she could unconsciously seduce him with the littlest effort from her end..or maybe none at all. Seriously, this is too unfair for him.

She is sound asleep, and he is well aware of the fact that this girl, won't be awaken even with an occurence of explosion near her. Such perfect timing he thought.

He slightly raised his body. His right hand clasping into the edge of the desk, while the other one was carressing her chin and supporting her face reach his.

Self control? Shame? He had completely banished these words from his vocabulary at this moment. He's had enough of his self control. It was hella hard to suppress your desires when it's freely presented in front of you. He just had to grab the opportunity.

And it's not like he was sexually harrassing her in her sleep. It was her fault for being defenseless, and he was only taking advantag― Yeah. Excuses.

He didn't bother himself with his stupid thoughts. With his eyes closed he continued, until they were just a breath away. Just one more push and he'd be successful with this missio―

"Pervert."

When he opened his eyes, a pair of azure orbs came into view. She was awake and was obviously annoyed.

But he won't lose that easily.

"China. It's normal with adolescent boys like me." he spoke, not changing his stance at all.

"I am well aware of that, Sadist. I had experienced your perverted nature in the past, after all." she retaliated.

Her response elicited an amused smirk on his face, "Hehh. Very well said." he paused then followed his sentence with, "Then let's just continue―"

Just as he had predicted, she responded with a tightly balled fist aiming directly at his neck. He caught it right away. Then she struggled within his grasp until she was able to break free from him, almost hitting his chin with her head. Good thing he had skillfully dodged it.

She stood in front of him, both hands on her waist, " HAH! I told you Sadist! I won't surrender these lips *points* to you that easily!"

That's when it him. She just rejected his kiss...again. And she even had the guts to frankly point it out on him. Once is enough, two is too much. Nah. Two is DANGEROUS. He could see his pride lying on the floor, slowly crumbling into pieces. NO. As if he'd ever let that happen.

He was drowned in his thoughts but she still continued with her speech.

" HAHAHAHA! Take that you...you sexually frustrated pervert!" she boastfully stated, as she pointed him.

Too bad for this China girl. He had long been abandoned by his self control. He won't let her go away that easily.

Implementing his evil thoughts, he wasted no time. He came towards her as he extended his arm to hold her and would kiss her on the spot, until―

"Ah! Here you are, Kagura-chan."

That voice, that oh-so-gay voice that could effortlessly annoy him by just hearing it. He knew it well.

She peeked at the door, which was now opened, "Ohh! Sashimi-kun!" she exclaimed.

She then walked pass Sougo then spoke, "Bye stupid Sadist." and walked away like that, together with Hisashi.

And he just had to barge in, at a damn 'right' time, interrupting his supposed-to-be 'fun' time, and had even taken away HIS China with him.

The Prince of Planet Sadist has now made a mental note on this.

To be killed list:

1. Hisashi Hongo

2. Hijikata Toushirou

To think someone had actually placed Hijikata into second priority to be killed, he should feel honored.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next day...

Lunch time and he decided to just eat outside the classroom. Yesterday's events were still fresh to his mind, and he didn't want to get more irritated than he is.

Sougo was standing by the stair case, leaning his back on some nearby wall. This time he randomly picked donuts for his lunch, then tea for his drinks. He was busy consuming the confectionery in his hand that he didn't pay heed on those people passing by the corridor. Before he knew it, someone had already stolen his half bitten donut.

He finally noticed the girl in front of him, carefreely chomping down his snack as though she didn't commit any crime. Then he began examining the courageous girl who actually ate something she stole right before its rightful owner. Long dark azure locks almost reaching her waist, and a blank face having the same color of the eyes as him.

No doubt about it, it only described a certain donut freak from his classroom.

"Nobume-san. That's mine." he proclaimed, pointing the donut in her hand.

She faced him as soon as she finished her food. They really had the same expression, he thought.

She was staring keenly at him and he couldn't decipher her thoughts at all. Then without any notice, she grabbed both his wrists, gripping tightly on them, totally unabling him to stop her sudden actions.

Both were locked in each other's gaze, but not even a tad of romance could be felt around them.

"Marry me." she spoke with clarity and seriousness.

This was actually their first ever conversation and she had already said those intimate words to him.

He just grinned with this amusing scene, "If you're willing to be my lifetime slave then I may think about it."

A sudden halt of foot steps was then heard by him.

He must be imagining things that in his peripheral vision, with a distance where their conversation can be audible to the listener, a girl with vermillion hair tied up with a pair of buns came into view.

Nobume and him were now facing the third person who interrupted them.

A sudden thought came to his mind. Maybe he could take advantage of this situation? The thought of China _tsundere_-ly saying, 'So you were into big breast girls, huh? JUST DIE PERVERT SADIST!' or something along those lines, with a haughty attitude just to conceal her burning jealousy. Just little payback for what she's done to him in the past.

Nobume, completely oblivious of his thoughts, carefreely released his wrists after having a good look at the girl in front of her. She then faced him once again and spoke,

" Nah. I still prefer that braided guy." and left the scene immediately, as though her recent absurd action was already forgotten.

Sougo watched as she walked away.

_Atleast China saw her intimately holding me. _he thought, as he directed his gaze on the girl.

"Y-"

But she didn't give him a chance to talk or react, Kagura had already walked passed him like he was just an air.

Right at that moment, the strong impulse of grabbing her hand almost took over him. He wanted to explain himself. Wait. Explain? Is there even a point in explaining? Does he even have the right to explain? or more like, Does she even care about his explanation? He would probably get a 'So what?' reply from her. Wouldn't it only mean defeat? This is getting more stupid. He was actually thinking of doing something as degrading as that.

She was not affected at all. Her expression didn't change even with the sight of him flirting with another girl. No traces of jealousy or anger or annoyance, just the usual dumb look in her face. She didn't even try to speak even just one word to him. He was ignored no...disregarded, just like some stranger.

He felt like a fool getting his hopes up. He finally realized where her actions lead up to, why she gave that challenge to him, why she said those suggestive words, why she deliberately avoid his kisses despite knowing his ulterior motives. Everything, was to win against him. With all confidence, she would brag to him, 'HAHAHA! I win Sadist!'

She only wanted to compete with him. Hell. Did she ever see him as a man? An opposite gender? A possible love interest? Or all throughout this stupidity―

He is and will forever be, a rival to her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"F*ck this world." he spoke to himself as he stared at the sky with lifeless eyes.

Sougo Okita was sitting on some bench near the cafeteria. Both hands hanging freely on the back of it as he was still slurping the almost empty chuubert in his mouth.

He is currently ditching class but he could care less. It's not like he's cowering in China's presence; he just wanted some time alone just to cool down. He would just sleep through the lessons after all or piss China off, but he was not in the mood for these right. He just had to prepare for his Aneue's lecture if she knew this, courtesy of the mayo freak, the more reason he would kill him, but maybe he could think of the consenquences later.

His day had been so terrible and it just had to become worse. And why wouldn't it? He just had a conversation with the guy he hated the most (at the moment), Hisashi Hongo. His words were still lingering on him, which just added up to his irritation.

_Flashback..._

_After that scene with Nobume, Sougo wandered aimlessly just to cool off his head, complete unaware of his surroundings that he had bumped into someone._

_And that someone was no other than Hisashi Hongo._

_Dammit. If only he knew it was him, he could've drawn out his katana (just where the hell does he hide his weapons?!), then stab him on the spot blaming the 'slippery' floor that he had 'accidentally' took out his katana and it 'accidentally' hit him, or just pass the blame to some random student within the vicinity._

_"H-hi there, Okita-san." he stuttered, must be scared of the consequences because he had bumped on him._

_He was alone, no China girl accompanying him. Well, she was not with him either when he saw a while ago. _

_"The China girl's not with you? Hehhh. How rare." he spoke._

_"Ahaha...It's not like we necessarily need to be together always." he spoke timidly as he lightly scratched his head, then continued, "If you'll excuse me." he bowed his head,as politely as he could, then began walking pass him._

_"Eh? You're breaking up Sashimi-kun?" he spoke with mockery, just to tease him._

_Hisashi then stopped his movements to face him, a surprised expression apparent to his face. It even took him a couple of seconds before he had digested Sougo's question and reply to him._

_He tilted his head, "Do you want us to?"_

_He must have given up on his life to have said that dangerously provoking statement to the Prince of Planet Sadists._

_This brat. He was getting cocky of himself, just because he is her 'boyfriend' which was just a mere label, and meant nothing to her. It sounded like a challenge to him, like he was underestimating him and he just won't back down from him. _

_"Maa, it would happen eventually. She's the type who gets bored easily, after all." he replied._

_Well he had come this far, might as well see it through the end, he didn't try killing him, so with enough courage to still face Sougo properly, he spoke, "You really know her well, Okita-san."_

_"Hell yeah. She's my rival after all. I must defeat her at everything."_

_He just let out a sigh, "You're really the same, you and Kagura." then suddenly changed the topic as he continued, "Uhhh...uhmmmmm...I-if Kagura-chan and I broke up, would you try getting her back?"_

_"And why would I?"_

_"E-eh? Because you still l-l-lo-lov-"_

_"Just mind your own business. "he replied coldly, "as he began walking out from the scene._

_"Anone Okita-san." he spoke, succeeding to stop Sougo from completing leaving._

_He looked back at Hisashi, "What is it now?"_

_"I may not be able to give her genuine happiness, but at the very least...my real feelings for her had reached her, that's enough for me. So...uhhh...Okita-san, don't take things for granted, and be honest with your feelings because she had always misunderstood your words&ac...tions?"_

_He faced him but there was no one there, "O-okita-san? Uhh...Okita-san?"_

_And there he was, lining up in the cafeteria, now threatening the poor guy whose only fault was to be in front of him with his bazooka, to change positions with him. His sadistic aura spreading throughout the place._

_Hisashi just sighed and decided to retreat from there, but he knew that Sougo had heard it all._

_End of flashback_

"Ahh ahh...if only Hijikata-san would die, then everyone would be happy." he spoke out of nowhere, maybe just to calm himself.

First, it was Hijikata, then it was this Sashimi. Seriously, why does it have to be the 2 persons he wanted to kill the most who had burned their words in his mind. He just couldn't shake it off, especially when it had hit him double BULL's EYE.

Falling in love may not be meant for him. How could even a sadist, more so the Prince of Planet Sadists, have that emotion in him when he only saw girls as either pigs, bitches or slaves. But hell, he did, with that China girl. Why did it even have to be her? There were lots of girls after him, he could just randomly pick from them, put a leash on her and enslave her for a lifetime. That was her dream wife after all.

But it was solely because she is China. If she was like other girls, it would be boring, there won't be any challenge at all. An unorthodox love story was better for him than those typical fluffy and corny shoujo mangas.

He took his sleeping mask and placed it over his eyes. Maybe a peaceful nap is all he need. He decided to just sleep until dismissal and no one must disturb him.

He must really be cursed, cursed with the saying, ' First love never dies.'

**Part 1- End**

* * *

Now it has become 4 chapters **lllorzlll **but it was getting longer and longer than I had intended it to be so I decided to split the last chapter, and I thought I should post something before classes resumed.

But doncha worry, part 2 is on its way, it's about 80% complete and will be posted ASAP. (I hope)

Lots of love for all the readers~ chuuu~


	4. Chapter 4

Some important lines were deleted so i had to re-post this.

* * *

WARNING: Some juicy lime scenes at the end, may be juicier than Chapter 1. Kufufufufu~

* * *

_F*CK THAT SADIST._

A punch on her right.

_So you were really into BIG BREAST women?! And even unneccessarily showed it off in front me?!_

A kick on her left.

_DAMMIT. Just what the hell is with that sickenly sweet public flirting?! HAH! You think I would get jealous?! IN YOUR FACE! PERVERTED SICK BASTARD!_

A roundhouse kick on the back.

_Like hell do I care! You're just a SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED CHERRY BOY! TRASH! BASTARD! GIRLY!ASSHOLE! MORON! STUPID! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!_

A spinning kick on all possible directions.

_A worthless human like you should just be erased from this world! HAHAHA! I bet even Kami-sama will forgive me for wanting to kill you now―_

"We surrender! Please forgive us!"

Hearing that plea from some unfamiliar voice, she had finally awakened from her thoughts. When she came into her senses, a number of unconscious bodies totally unknown to her, about 4 or 5 of them, were scattered all over the place. She lowered down her ready-to-assault feet as she roamed her eyes around. They were all battered and seemed to be violently beaten up. And when she looked in front, just one guy was already on his knees. He seemed to be desperately begging for his safety.

Noticing her sudden halt of movements, the lone conscious guy was now standing then immediately ran for his escape from there, abandoning his companions. Sensing his cowardly retreat, the beaten up ones used their remaining strength to get away from that monstrous girl. They ran the fastest they could, afraid of the possibility of being chased by her. It must've been such a traumatic experience witnessing her wrath. Some of them were even yelping like girl, 'Mommy!','Help!,' etc.

But the cause of this terror just remained standing, dumbfounded by the situation. She then started recalling every occurrence that led to this.

_A little while ago..._

_She was just randomly walking around without any destination. Her mind was drifting off somewhere that she didn't notice the fight between these delinquents, accidentally getting caught up in it. A punch almost hit her face that she had proficiently caught._

_She was already pissed off, way beyond pissed off at that moment. All those pent up anger that she had been supressing for quite some time now is begging to be released from her. And these poor deliquents would be her stress reliever._

_Staring at all these unfamiliar faces presented at her, they suddenly transformed into some ANNOYING SADIST in her vision. Thus fueling up the burning rage inside of her, with no restraints at all she charged towards them, and beat them mercilessly._

The coast is now clear. No deliquents at sight just her alone in that field.

Brushing off her current deed, she just wiped away all the dirts in her uniform and fled from there, continuing her walk.

"Ugh. This is all that damn Sadist's fault." she murmured to herself.

She really hated this.

No matter how much she refused to acknowledge his existence in her life, he was always able to easily trespass her whole being. Just like this, even with the littlest gesture he does, she gets affected easily. It was irritating how he could manipulate her emotions, from happiness to sadness to anger and now, jealousy. Wait. Scratch that. She's not jealous. NOT AT ALL. He didn't care about her relationships and so did she.

She was just a tinee tiny bit BOTHERED by it, just a little curious about their relationship. It's not like she cared about them, she just wanted…err…needed to know. And it's not like she's being a _tsundere _right now. She's not even a _tsundere._ Really….not. Even with her VA being the 'Queen of Tsunderes.' She's not some twin tailed blondie ojou-sama with a bratty attitude or a flame-haired girl whose trademark is shouting, 'Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!'

It was just too weird for that Sadist. Even with the 2 years they had broken up, or even before they went out, he never flirted with other girls; instead he would enslave them effortlessly. He has a large group of fan girls worshipping him, but he never cared about them. He was only after the benefits of having slaves. She even thought he was a gay for not being interested with any girl even with his fame.

He never mentioned any past lovers or any other girl to her. And here she thought, the only girl he had interest in is her and her alone. (And also his sister, but she's a family relative so it's not counted.)

Then all of a sudden, she would see him openly flirting at daylight with some classmate that he didn't even talk to until that moment. There must really be something going on. Now she's tempted to ask the Sadist or maybe Nobume, but she was utterly sure that it would only be replied with, 'What China? Jealous?' and that would kill him. Yeah, because the moment she would hear him say those words, she would beat him up until he dies.

This is not jealousy, just sheer curiosity. Anyone would desire to know everything about their enemies, even more so with rivals, right?

She continued walking mindlessly completely oblivious of the place that she'd been going to. Her mind was elsewhere and she didn't have the time to care about her surroundings.

Someone suddenly called out to her, "Kagura-chan!"

Recognizing that voice, she finally awakened from her thoughts. Her attention now focused on the person in front of her, "Ahh. Sashimi-kun. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same Kagura-chan. Classes are already starting you know." He replied, not fully answering her inquiry.

"Ohh! I completely forgot."

"Then maybe we should go to the classroom now."

"Yeah. Gin-chan might scold me for cutting classes."

Kagura followed Hisashi, though still unwilling but was only forced to do so. They were now headed towards their classroom.

It was silent all throughout the walk. As much as Hisashi wanted to start some random conversation just to liven up the atmosphere, he couldn't bring himself to do so. Kagura's mind was drifting somewhere else, and he knew that even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to fully grasp of her attention.

But that didn't stop him from inquiring about her situation. He was just too worried about her. She was kind of spacing off.

"Kagura-chan, what's wrong?" he asked.

As though she had only noticed his presence at that moment, she finally turned her focus on him, "Ne Sashimi-kun, will I rot in jail if I murder someone?"

"E-eh?" he replied, completely taken aback from her sudden question. Then after recovering from his shock, he decided to answer her in a rational way, "Of course. It's not something that would be forgiven easily."

"Even though it's for the sake of humanity? I mean it's like defeating the Great Demon Lord if I kill him! I should even be proclaimed hero for doing that! HAH! That bastard's existence in this world is a great nuisance! OHHHH! Then I should just hide the corpse. Hide it and chop it into pieces, then feed it to Sadaharu. Ah. No. He might get infected by his stupid sadism."

She was like in her own world, with her continuous rants which she only seemed to be saying to herself.

She continued, "Then I would―"

Hisashi produced a faint chuckle, "So it was Okita-san once again." He said, "You always think about him, Kagura-chan. You must really care for him"

She then placed both her hands on the back of her neck and walked past Hisashi, "AS IF. I only care about his defeat. I don't want to lose from him. Never. Not from him of all the people." She spoke to shrug off his comment, as she entered the classroom.

_If only they'd be both honest with their feelings. _He thought as he decided to keep silent and followed Kagura inside the classroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Zzzzzzzzzzzz_

Kagura was already dozing off while classes were going on. She tried her best to listen to the whole lesson or even just keep her eyes open until it ended , but her lids had already reached its limit after just 5minutes. Well she did kept her eyes open, drawing some fake eyes on her lids, confident that it would do the trick. A faint sound of snore was already coming from her but the teacher in front was still not taking notice of her. Maybe he was too busy with his lecture or he was just too lazy to point it out.

_Zzzzzzzzzz_

She just continued with her siesta time, not caring about her surroundings; earning a worried Hisashi who was seated beside her, who's debating to himself whether to wake her up or let her continue her peaceful rest until Gin-sensei would caught her.

"Hai. Souichirou-kun. Answer this problem." The white haired teacher lazily spoke.

"Sensei. There's no Souichirou here." Hijikata said.

"Then Oogushi-kun, you do it."

"Just who the hell is Oogushi-kun?!"

"Eh? Aren't you Oogushi-kun? Look." Then showed his class record, "It was even written here."

"Oiiii! How can you get my name so damn wrong?! That's nowhere near my real name!"

_*yawn*_

Kagura had woken up, not because of the nonsense bantering of these two guys who were common subjects of fujoshi's forbidden BL fantasies and seemed to be as popular or even more popular than OkiKagu, but because of the name 'Souichirou'. She was well aware that Gin-sensei would only call a certain Sadist with that name.

She then stared at the seat beside her. It was just an empty chair, no Sadist seated to piss her off. Then she faced the board once again, her chin comfortably resting on her palm, forced to witness the continuation of the GinHiji fan service from a while ago.

"Maa, continuing the lesson…" Gin said.

"OI! You're just going to ignore me?!"

"Ehh? Oogushi-kun? You really want my attention that badly?"

"LIKE HELL I DO! Don't make it sound so intimate, you dumbass!"

"ME! SENSEI! ME!" a lavender haired student, Sacchan, squealed as she excitingly raised her hand, "I want your attention Sensei! Embarrass me! Taint me! Look down on me! KYAAAAAAAAH!"

"Sarutobi!", Tsukuyo-sensei, once again appearing out of nowhere, was now by the windows beside Sacchan, "Stop saying those provocative lewd words! Have you no shame?!"

"Right on cue, Tsu-ki! You tell that Mayo freak that Gin-san is not for BL, but only for S&M play!"

"Oiii! That just makes things worse!"

Kagura just let out a sigh of disappointment. Class is now interrupted because of Gin's harem fighting over him. Her classmates decided to just watch them as though it was some street show. This is nothing unusual for them, sometimes or most of the time to be accurate; it would be her and that Sadist who would disturb classes, creating havoc, almost destroying stuffs inside the classroom; and her classmates would just watch them; even cheer for any of them as they fought nonsensically.

She just stared outside the window and thought to pass the time like that, as she waited for classes to end.

Now that she thought about it, that Sadist rarely ditched class. Even with that lazed personality of his, even though he didn't pay attention to class at all but just sit there, sleep all throughout with his stupid looking eye mask or just spend the whole time pissing her off and fighting with her, he wouldn't miss lessons.

So where the hell could the jerk be? Maybe he was trying to be the cool delinquent type who sleeps somewhere else during class to spice up his character settings, or his superb sadism had taken toll on his body that he had to release it thus having some _really_ loose bowel movement that the rest room had practically became his home, or maybe he just missed his birthplace and came back to his origins, the Planet Sadist.

_Woo-hoo!__ Finally! His absence would give me eternal bliss! Hahaha! _She thought.

But on a second thought, it won't be too fun without the Sadist. She won't have anyone to fight with, and he's the only one who was on par with her. He's the only rival for her. Not that she cared about him, she just wanted to see his hopelessly defeated face.

"Onto the next problem.." Ginpachi-sensei spoke.

Seems like the commotion a while ago had ended peacefully, with Tsukuyo suddenly being called by the principal, Hijikata just shutting up as he gave up with his teacher knowing his real name,Ginpachi-sensei continuing with his lesson so with the class and Sacchan, now clinging into his body like a monkey hanging on a tree and no one seemed to be retorting to that, not even the resident _tsukkomi _ in class, Shinpachi (Shinpachi: But the author just won't give me any lines.) Indeed, it was peaceful.

"Nobume." He called, forgetting the fact that he was actually carrying a human.

He roamed his eyes around but failed to see a blue-haired girl around.

"Eh? Nobume's not here?" he said, then adjusted his glasses and focused on the book he was holding once again, he just sighed, "Must be eating some donuts."

"Sensei! I saw her with Sougo-kun a while ago!" Kondou spoke, just to have another exposure in this fanfic.

_Yeah, yeah. That Sadist shamelessly flirting in public, so what? _Kagura thought, trying to shrug off the topic.

"Yeah, and that was lunch break if i remembered correctly." Hijikata added.

"Ara, ara. Then what could they be doing until now?" Otae commented.

Gin-sensei adjusted his glasses, "Just focus in class and forget about those two." he casually said.

"How naive, Sensei.", Sacchan spoke so haughtily as though she was not in a bizarre position at the moment, "A boy and a girl together ditching class, they must be having some hardcore S&M pla―"

"Hai. We don't need your references." Gin spoke,stopping her from speaking.

He was now wriggling his hand&feet to take her off him.

But Sacchan was still clutching into him," Hah. Fine Sensei. If you wanted to keep it a secret from everyone then I wouldn't tell anyone about us doing shameless things in the infirmar―"

And a loud 'thud' was heard. Gin had successfully released himself from her grasp.

"OI! That's just your delusions, you M stalker!" he shouted.

_Hah. I bet they're still flirting. That shameless bastard! Even dragging Nobume into this_―

_EH? Wait._

_Flirting_―

_Sexual harassment_―

_RAPE._

―was her sudden conclusion that only she knows how she had interconnected these things.

At that instant, the image of Nobume under a white blanket unclothed, the Sadist in front of her bribing her with a box of donuts while saying, 'Good girl. Just follow what I say and I'll give you more donuts.' as he looked like a pedo or a maniac in front of his captured prey that he is ready to assault, meanwhile Nobume didn't care about his perverted plans and just ate her donuts.

She then slammed her desk so loud that it echoed continuously to the whole room, just to get everyone's attention.

"Sensei!" She shouted, raising her hand, " I'm gonna take a dump!"

"Shoo~ shoo~! Seriously, Kagura-chan you should release that already. It stinks." Gin-sensei spoke as he covered his nose and waving some imaginary thing away with his hand, " Just take a looooooong dump Kagura. Long enough to release everything within you."

"I suggest you use the CR near the cafeteria. They have better washlets there." Hijikata interupted.

Kagura then sprinted towards the door but before she could completely got out, she threw away something to Kondou.

He was forced to catch it and when he stared at it, it was a diaper.

"To help you with your bowel problems." she shouted as she ran away.

"E-EH?! H-how did she know?!" Kondou said.

The whole class just stared at him with disgust and at the same time pity, but they all ignored Kondou right away and just continued with the lesson.

"Nice follow, Hiji..." Ginpachi spoke as he adjusted his glasses while smiling faintly,"...rikawa." he continued.

"OIIIII! In the end you still got it wrong!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagura was running down the corridor as though she couldn't waste even a second.

That was the only excuse she could think of. She knew Ginpachi-sensei wouldn't let him go if she had told him, 'Sense!I will just save Nobume's virginity!" Now that would be awkward and he might even give her a 'just-what-nonsense-are-you-saying' look then just brush off her statement. Not that she's fully knowledgeable of Nobume's uhhh….private life, but Kagura just assumed she was an untainted girl who only cares about donuts.

She didn't want to lie to Gin-sensei, but it was inevitable. She didn't want anyone to fall prey from that Sadist's uncontrollable desires.

_THAT ASSHOLE._

_Just because he hadn't been releasing his pent up lusts to any girl for a long time, now he's forcefully pushing it into Nobume. HAH. I should've have known it. Nobume only cared about donuts. As if that Sadist could lay a hand on someone like her. He should've just been contented with that joystick between his legs like how cherry boys do._

_Now he's being desperate and deserting into force. Tch tch tch. Guys and their hormones, why can't they handle them down?_

She suddenly stopped as she saw that stair case from a while ago, the same stair case where she had seen them together. At that instant, the image of Nobume and the Sadist intimately holding each other came flashing to her mind.

But what if she was just overanalyzing things? What if Nobume was not forced at all but totally willing for that Sadist? What if that was not the first time they had been that intimate? What if they were actually more intimate than that?

Maybe he was just hiding his affair with Nobume then she just luckily caught them in the act? Why would he even hide it from everyone? Since when did they start going out? Has he really fallen for her? Since when? Has he been hiding his other affairs with different girls even before? Was this not the first occurrence? Did this happen even before they had dated or even during their relationship?

She then paused for a bit.

Then maybe...she was just ONE OF THOSE GIRLS and her, being delusional thinking she is the ONLY ONE.

Shit. Now she's thinking about stupid things. So this is her lost from the beginning? That Sadist actually had something hidden from his sleeve.

The more she wouldn't tell him. Nah. Never. That was the only trump card she had, the only thing that had she was holding into after that stupid challenge she gave him.

_Stupid Sadist. As if i'd tell you that―_

She just shook her head and now continuing her walk, that slowly turned into long hasty strides, completely oblivious of the fiery demonic aura spreading across that area.

_I must save Nobume. I must save Nobume. I must save Nobume._

She repeated to herself as though some spell to keep herself together.

"AHHHHHHHH! THAT PERVERTED SADISTIC VIRGIN! JUST WAIT FOR ME AND I'LL DEFINITELY SAVE YOU FROM HIM NOBUMEEEEE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, as she sprinted faster than a cheetah.

Completely unaware that she had passed by a certain blue haired donut freak.

"Must be my imagination." she spoke ignoring the image of an orange-haired girl that had flashed for split seconds in front of her, as she was too busy eating her donuts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sougo was having a very nice dream.

Indeed it was very nice where China and him were all alone in a room and he had her completely cornered on the bed. He then extended his hand to her cheek as he tenderly caressed it. China was just staring at him as though letting him manipulate the whole situation. His other hand was now on her waist, touching her bare skin as it gradually go upwards and at the same time, shortening the distance between their faces. He then tilted her head as he stared at her lips, slightly opening his. His right hand was almost reaching her undergarment, as his lips came nearer and nearer and nearer and―

"JUST SAY IT."

He was then awakened, cursing the fact that he couldn't kiss her even in his dreams and it was so damn close once again. Getting more irritated than he had already been, he swore that whoever had woke him up, is really gonna get it to the point that he or she would regret it his or her whole life.

He finally took off his sleeping mask; squinting his eyes while he adjusted to the light. Getting used to the brightness, he had a better vision of his surroundings and what came into view was a metallic end of an awfully familiar purple parasol. There was only one stupid creature who had mercilessly tried using this weapon against him to be on par with his bazooka.

"JUST SAY IT SADIST." the voice said once again, in a calm yet anger suppressing tone.

And bingo, there she is, standing in front of him was China girl.

He just furrowed his eyebrows. He was really not in the good mood from the beginning, and this damn woman just had to ruin his only stress reliever. He stared at her and she looked very serious as though a Hero finally facing her eternal arch nemesis, the Great Demon Lord.

She came nearer the Sadist and when she was already right in front of him, she had aimed her parasol into the parietal part of his skull, her left knee placed dangerously in between his legs and her left hand grabbing the hem of his polo. She stared through his wine colored orbs and he did the same, still having that blank expression in his face.

"JUST SAY IT." her anger seeping through her words as she emphasized every syllable of it.

"What?" he asked passively, still with a dead pan tone but hinted his irritation.

Wait. What did she want this Sadist to say again? Didn't she come here to save Nobume from his sexual harassment?

But she was not here, she couldn't see her anywhere. It was just the Sadist alone; having his peaceful sleep. Maybe he had already been done with her? Was she too late?

She had to ask him directly even if it needed to use force just to get him confess his sin. So lifting his collar a tad higher, and resting the metallic end of her parasol directly to his scalp, she gradually opened her mouth and spoke...

"'"'I LOVE YOU KA GU RA SA MA WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME' SAY IT, NOW.""

_EH?_

She was seriously confused. Her mind wanted to ask him about Nobume but her lips had betrayed her. It has uttered something completely unrelated with her real intention.

And...was she just begging from him to confess to her? . .No. It was a demand, a command. She just wanted to feel superior over him, yeah, be his master as he is her slave. Gin-chan told her that when someone falls in love with you, you could gain full control of him, manipulate him at your will. Yeah. That must be it. There's no way in hell would she plead so pathetically just to be his girlfr―

She then heard a light '_thud.' _

And there she was, tackled down on the bench, her back laying flat on the wooden seat, her weapon tossed on the ground and the Sadist was now above her with his hands seizing hers, as he securely pinned them down. In short, he had her completely captured in his arms.

Sougo was staring down at China. Wait. When the hell did this happen? Is this still his dream? Maybe it was the continuation. Hell yeah. How could something from his fantasies come into reality like this? Right in front of him that he only had to grab the opportunity on the spot.

There's no way Sougo would something as reckless as openly assaulting the China girl with a position as suggestive as this. It clearly looked like sexual harassment and there's no way in hell would he sacrifice his dear life with the great risk of being caught by Gin-sensei, though seeing his hysterical look might be amusing.

He may be a sadist but he's still rational. Yeah, he tried kissing her twice but this is on a different level. He was still holding back, back then. He had two years of holding on to his self-control after all. It won't crumble that easily. Yeah, he was that great.

So this is really a dream. Such a realistic dream that he clearly felt her pulse with increasing beat every second, her slim wrist that fit snuggly in his hands, her irresistibly soft and warm skin, he could even vaguely feel her breath coming from her lips, those tempting lips begging to be touched by his.

But she was not moving, nor reacting; only her orbs spoke the shock she felt at that moment. So yeah, this is just a dream, if not then she would've been speaking by now―

"Oi Sadist."

But like he said, it was too realistic that it may also be possible.

….or if it is followed by some complaints or strugglings―

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of me."

….or she would have been targeting his jewels by now to forcefully be freed from him―

"I'll crush your b*lls into pieces and feed your sadism to rabid dogs to kill them."

Yeah. It was all as he predicted, if everything he thought happened then this is not reality, he was not some psychic after all.

This was not that Ego Defense Mechanism called 'Denial' wherein a person has failure admitting the reality of a situation or acknowledge an unbearable condition.

_To hell with you Sigmun* Freu* or__ So*y Ericks*n or whoever you are._he thought.

"Dammit Sadist. Can you only think about perverted things?! Seriously just get the hell off m―"

And she was cut off by his lips as it came crashing to hers without warning at all, as though possessing her mouth all to himself.

Her orbs were now more rounded than a while ago. Of course she would be surprised. Yeah, she might've felt that the Sadist might do this, but she thought he would only tease her and not take it seriously. But she had to stop him, she just can't allow herself to be fully manipulated by this perverted bastard. She has to stop him...

...even when it felt so damn good. His soft lips that she had finally tasted after those freaking two years of break-up, his touches though quite violent, and his familiar scent that intoxicated her. Oh how she missed this smell, his kiss...everything about him.

But no...she...just...can't...

He had closed his eyes, but he could clearly feel her struggles beneath him. How she was trying to lift her seized hands or her knees trying to kick him. He even felt her muffled voice within his lips, maybe trying to speak words of threat towards him.

But he doesn't care at all.

He then forced her mouth to open and gain full access inside. He pushed his lips to hers, deepening the kiss. His grip was also getting tighter though still with caution. He heard an 'mmph.' sound from her while strengthening her struggle. As sadistic as he is, he just continued and even escalated the level of force to her.

Not long after, his tongue had moved passed his lips and slipped inside her; exploring everything in it. She was still reluctant; not responding to his intimacy at all, but regardless of her rejection he tasted her to his heart's content, just to satisfy his heated mouth.

He pulled away, with his lips just a dot away from hers, as he bit her lower lip with the tips of his teeth; cautiously as to not cause bleeding. He then slowly raised his head, still tilted, scrutinizing her from her forehead to her lips. She was panting and her breaths were starting to get hotter, which was just the same with him.

_Yeah. This is real. So what? _He thought.

He leaned down once again with his tongue protruding from his mouth, reaching for her lips. With one long yet slow and torturing stroke, he licked the entirety of her maw. He felt her lips closed as it curved faintly.

_DAMMIT. I want more. _She thought.

She had finally released the tension building up in her body; putting away all the cautionary thoughts in her mind. As she did that, she had opened her mouth as though welcoming him and even met with his tongue for union.

Thus ending the remaining bit of rationality they had been holding on for a while; no more self-control nor holding back; to hell with their rivalries or stupid challenges.

He then freed her right wrist momentarily then seized both of them once again with just his left hand. His right hand slowly travelled from her arms, to her waist and finally rested on her thigh. Their tongues were wrestling against one another with saliva trickling care freely down to their lips, fighting for dominance just like two years ago, before they had broken up. They were both hungrily craving to taste more of each other.

As their kisses had gone wilder and more passionate, both his hands were going upwards, one was raising her skirt slightly just to reach the garter of her underwear; and the other; which released her wrists then lay on her tummy, was now going towards her bra.

Her hands were now going underneath the rear of his polo; caressing his back. Her hand went from his shoulder to his waist and even his boxer which was protruding from his pants; the other one was on his hair. There were strands of his locks captured in her fingers.

They were making out so passionately...in PUBLIC, in a very open place where anyone could be passing by without warning. And they didn't care at all. It was even more thrilling for them that they could be caught anytime.

She was now digging her nails into his flesh, eliciting a faint groan from him. She pulled him closer to her as though telling him not to stop.

But as much as Sougo Okita wanted to continue eternally, they were still humans. Just mere humans who still needed oxygen, exchanging just carbon dioxide won't do. So with a thread of sanity that he had managed to save, he released his lips from hers, though she tried to stop him by strengthening her grip, he was still able to win against her.

Completely breaking free from the kiss, they were both staring at each other, panting so heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. Her porcelain skin was now tinted with a red hue matched with the trickles of sweat that has now drenched her body and he was just the same.

He wiped the salty liquid that continuously dropped down to his face with the sleeve of his polo.

"My my, China. This is cheating, you know." Sougo spoke, as he had finally caught his breath.

"I am not, Sadist." she replied, staring seriously in his wine red eyes.

His hands then were placed on both sides of her head, he leaned closer, "And who was it who was bragging about her loyalty? So you don't mind being a slut, huh?"

"I told you, I AM NOT CHEATING." she repeated.

Their faces were now a bit farther from one another,he used his hands to support him and said, "What? You and that Sashimi guy had broken up?" he said mockingly.

"Hell yeah. One week ago."

_Ah shit. I said it. I really said it. _she thought

Sougo's whole body froze for about 2-3 seconds. He was just staring at her. But after absorbing the entirety of her statement, he rose his body, sat on the bench with his butt resting on it. He then leaned his cheek on his fist which was placed on the side of the bench.

An amused grin was slowly forming in his lips and spoke, "Hehh. So you were that desperate that you hid it?"

She had immediately risen from her position, propping herself on the bench, "LIKE HELL. You just didn't ask me, Sadist."

"As if you would even tell me."

"As if you even cared. You were too busy flirting with other girls."

"Huh?" he confusingly inquired while he tilted his head.

"Aren't you the one cheating here? Hah. What? Nobume has dumped you so now you're using me to satisfy your desires?"

"HAH?! That Nobume and I― " he suddenly remembered what happened a while ago," Ohhh. So you were affected by that after all."

Though he didn't say it directly, she still understood what he meant, "I'M NOT! I was just curious! Such a low life bastard like you don't deserve someone of Nobume's calibre. Ah ahh~ I really pity her. You bribed her, don't you? Tch. You're the wors―"

"You're just jealous, China."

"And why would I, you bastard?! I told you I just wanted to know if there's really something between you and Nobume! Because I have to save her from you and your perverted desires!"

"And if I say there is? What would you do―"

Her orbs were now rounded with too much anger, "OIIII! Then you're really cheating right now! How could you SEXUALLY HARRASS an innocent girl in public when you're already in a relationship!"

He just smirked at her like he was just teasing her more, "Ehhh. But you were enjoying it, weren't you?"

She blushed unconsciously, "N-n-no, I did n-not! T-that was you and your stupid hormones! I was just dragged along with it!"

"Maa, it was just my little revenge for you."

"Hah?! Revenge for what?!"

He was now leaning closer to her face, extending his hand to her chin, "Now you get it, China? When someone else touches something YOURS alone so casually right in front of you? You were the first who got hooked with some bastards right in front of me."

"And you never cared, right? So what the hell are you bitching about now?"

He took away his hands from her, "I just don't want to lose from you above all. It would hurt my pride so bad."

She leaned her chin on her fist placed on the bench as she averted her stare from him, "As if I'd want to lose from you too. I just did that to make you feel jealous and regret that you ever left me. Then bow down to me to beg for forgiveness."

"Says the one who initiated that 'Let's break up,' thing."

She faced him again, with an enraged facial expression,"BUT THAT WAS JUST A JOKE AND YOU TOOK IT SERIOUSL―" then she covered her mouth, "Tch. Dammit." as she averted her stare once again.

"I know."

She immediately faced him.

"You were the only stupid one who assumed things like that. I'm not an air head like you and I've known you for a long to be able to distinguish your jokes from your serious statements."

"Then why did you―"

"I was just teasing you and you were so dim-witted not to notice it that you had gone to such lengths."

"Ohh. So you were really jealous of those guys huh? How pathetic. Trying to be the cool guy and―"

Without any notice, he had pinned her down once again. A vice grip on her both shoulders like he wouldn't let her go.

"Hell yeah, China. I was jealous. I was dangerously jealous that I wanted to kill those bastards in front of you, then steal you away and lock you somewhere, you would only see me, only me. Where no one else can have you or even just touch you. Where you would be completely mine and mine alone."

"Damn, you sick-o! And why the hell are you saying this now, Sadist?!"

"Isn't it obvious, China?" he leaned closer to her.

"Then stop doing this and JUST SAY IT YOU MORON!"

"Huh? Say what?"

"Say it into words!"

"But China..."

He gradually leaned down towards her. His hand had hers completely seized as he pinned them down, while the other one was holding into her nape.

"Actions speak louder than words, am I right?" he spoke, as he stared at her face.

And he immediately planted a kiss on her shoulder blades, and then another one. He didn't stop, his lips touched her flesh to different places. More and more, and it gradually moved upwards. going to her neck. He was gently nibbling her, or licking her. He heard her suppressing her whimpers for every contact of his lips into her bare flesh. Her skin was getting warmer and warmer.

As he had reached the middle of her neck, he began sucking. Her head was turned to the other side as though responding to his ministrations. He was sucking so stubbornly, that it would leave a mark on her. A mark that he could show off to everyone and claim her all to himself.

"S-sad...dist."she whispered.

He held both her hands, and gripped them tightly but gently. His lips were moving upwards once again, this time going towards her ear. He bit her earlobe with just the tip of his teeth as though he was just teasing her, followed by his tongue that tasted her ear.

"Kagura." he whispered directly to her ear that was now sensitive.

It was so husky, so seductive, so sexy; as if Sougo Okita was possessed by Hijirikaw* Masat* or other bishounen character that Kenichi Suzumura voiced in otome games or drama cds.

She faced him, who was now resting on his arm just a breath away from her. His other hand was on her cheek, caressing it so gently in circular motions with his thumb.

He was grinning at her. It was a genuine smile as though he was having the greatest moment in his life and he was living it to the fullest. Her blue orbs were completely locked into his red ones, as though they were in their own little world.

"I….." he began.

She shifted her body. It was now fully facing him, where she could see the entirety of his face, his handsome (though she didn't want to admit it to herself) face. Her hands were gradually reaching his jaw, with her thumb touching his chin.

Not in her wildest imaginations would she expect to experience such a cheesy and fluffy scene as this from shoujo mangas. She never thought the Sadist was even capable of doing something as sweet as this. She may find it disgusting whenever she would read shoujo mangas, but experiencing it was not that bad at all. She doesn't mind being OOC once in a while and copying all those couples she sees in a typical love story.

Then he continued, "… ***bleeeeep*** you. Will you ***bleeeeep*** with me?"

Except they're not a normal couple, REALLY NOT.

∑ (ÒдÓ ) - was how Kagura looked like as he heard his 'confession.' She knew she had to act the _tsukkomi _part here so with all the techniques he learned from Shinpachi, a veteran, she shouted,

"OIIIIII! What the hell is with that *bleeeeep*?!" as she rose her body and returned to a sitting position, pointing the Sadist beside here.

He rose also, and was now sitting in front of her, "Ehh. But I was so SHY, that I had it censored." He replied in his usual dead pan tone.

"'SHY', my ass! It just sounded so perverted with those censors!"

"Stop China." He replied in such a straight face as though he was just teasing her, " It's so EMBARASSING―"

And he was answered by a kick on his stomach. As expected from this monstrous China girl she didn't hold back at all, using all the force she had to knock him down. Now he was lying flat with his stomach on the ground.

"JUST DIE SADIST!" She shouted then angrily walked with occasional stomping on the ground; murmuring to herself, "DAMN BASTARD. Ruining that most awaited 'confession.' UGHHH."

"Oi China."

She stopped on her tracks and looked back at him, "What?!"

He leaned his chin on his palm, to support his head, "Your answer?"

"I ***bleeeep* **you too, Sougo Okita."

Oh well, it was better this way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile...

A certain couple (?) was walking somewhere near the cafeteria. The guy was carefreely eating donuts while smiling endlessly, holding a box on the other hand while the girl was repeatedly trying to reach his donut and the box but he just continuously kept these things away from her. Up, down, left and right; even with all the jumping she did, it was futile. He was just staring in front of the road; ignoring the pitiful girl who wanted to eat donuts.

"Kamui. Someone is RAPING your little sister." she pointed to some random direction just to distract his attention.

And Bingo! it was a big success, the donut from his mouth and the box fell down at the same time, which she had caught skillfully.

She started consuming the snack she got (stolen) from him, completely unaware of how fatal her supposed-to-be joke was.

His ahoge stood erect, his eyes were now opened and he had just thrown away his precious food; because right in front (Well, not that front, he was on the side to be accurate) of him, some perverted bastard was on top of his sister.

The usual him finally returned, "Ahahahaha..." he chuckled, together with the deadly aura that could kill anyone in the vicinity who could feel it.

"Nobume." he called.

"Hmmm?" she replied, while munching her donuts.

"I can still transfer here, right?"

She just nodded to end the conversation and just continue eating.

He was grinning once again, his ahoge was now moving to any directions.

Some unexpected family reunion might not be that bad, he thought, as he skipped while walking.

"Just wait for me, my dear little sister."

But it's not like this fanfic will continue even with the appearance of a potential 3rd party who may interfere with Sougo and Kagura's relationship.

**END.**

* * *

Note: Please tell me if this had become Rated M coz I would change the rating if a lot of you think so. (But I still think it's not /SHOT)

*Sigmund Freud- He conceptualized the Ego Defense Mechanism of human. (Yeah! Psychiatric Nursing XD)

*Eric Erickson- is another psychosocial theorist, Sony Erickson was just a play with his name (Meh. Corny lloTL)

*Hijirikawa Masato- from Uta no Prince –sama whom Kenichi Suzumura, as we all know he's Sougo's voice actor, voiced.

* * *

-confetti!confetti!- FINALLY! After more than half a year I've already finished this story! Too slow, right? lllorzlll But well, I seriously want to congratulate myself for finishing a fanfic with some REAL PLOT (does it really have a plot?) all by myself. *tears of joy*

I thank everyone who followed this story all throughout! Some great patience you have there llllorzllll If we're lucky enough maybe I'd be able to write another multi-chapter OkiKagu fic.

Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed this work of mine! Reviews are very very much appreciated!

P.S. If ever someone would beg for it, there won't be a sequel. HAHAHAHA! (As if someone would really ask for it =_=)


End file.
